LIES
by sehunajjong
Summary: Sehun hanya pelajar biasa dan Jongin yang model bertemu karena kebohongan Sehun. KaiHun's story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll tell you before, I made this fiction because "Oh Bakery" hasn't much KaiHun moment. This fiction is cheesy and mainstream. Hope you guys will like this ficton:)**

Sehun itu anak remaja biasa. Pergi ke sekolah pagi hari dan langsung pulang saat bel pulang berbunyi. Sampai rumah pun yang dilakukan bukan kegiatan yang luar biasa, hanya membantu ibunya kalau disuruh, belajar kalau besok ada ujian atau bermain video game kalau benar-benar bosan. Sehun itu anak tunggal, tidak ada adik atau kakak untuk diajak bermain. Selain itu di daerah rumahnya pun tak ada teman sebaya, makin membuat Sehun tidak mau keluar rumah. Selain teman di sekolah Sehun tidak mempunyai teman lagi, seingatnya sih begitu.

Di sekolah Sehun tidak memilih-milih teman. Dia berteman dengan siapa saja, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu terbuka, jadi yang menjadi teman dekatnya hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sih memang anaknya dekat dengan siapa saja, dia tidak tahan melihat ada yang diam. Itu membuatnya gatal. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah usai, Baekhyun mempunyai kegiatan lain. Baekhyun adalah anggota OSIS. Wakil ketua I. OSIS mengadakan rapat mingguan setiap hari Senin, jadi Baekhyun akan pulang terlambat pada hari itu. Selain itu dia juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler taekwondo yang mengadakan latihan setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis, jadi Baekhyun akan pulang terlambat pada hari Selasa dan Kamis. Di samping itu, Baekhyun mengikuti les bahasa Inggris dan China pada hari Rabu dan Jumat, jadi kesimpulannya Baekhyun selalu pulang terlambat selama hari sekolah. Kalau ditanya apa Baekhyun tidak lelah, dia akan dengan semangat menggeleng dan berkata tidak. Dia menghadapi semua kesibukannya dengan Chanyeol (pacarnya) ada di sampingnya, di OSIS Chanyeol lah ketuanya, di taekwondo Chanyeol selalu menjadi partner sparingnya, dan di tempat les juga ada Chanyeol yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo tak salah sibuknya. Senin dan Rabu dia akan mengikuti kelas memasak yang sangat disukainya. Lalu di hari Selasa dan Kamis dia akan mengikuti latihan vokal dari ekstrakulikuler yang dipilihnya yaitu paduan suara dan di hari Jumat dia akan mengajar anak tetangganya sebagai guru matematika, hitung-hitung menambah uang saku katanya. Kalau ditanya juga apakah Kyungsoo lelah, dia juga akan semangat menggeleng dan menjawab tidak. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang ditemani Chanyeol disetiap kegiatannya, kekasih Kyungsoo, Luhan, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Kyungsoo kemana pun dia mau.

Sehun? Dia tidak mempunyai kekasih. Teman saja hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang dekat dengannya. Memikirkannya membuat Sehun mendengus. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asik merencanakan _double date_ mereka akhir pekan nanti. Sadar dari tadi Sehun hanya diam saja Kyungsoo pun bertanya, "Sehun-ah, kalau kamu punya pacar tidak?" Baekhyun pun ikut mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun, menatap Sehun penasaran.

Sehun gugup ditatap seperti itu. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang gugup. Sehun berpikir, kalau dia menjawab tidak punya pacar pasti Baekhyun akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Kalau dia menjawab punya, nanti dia harus mencari orang dimana yang mau menjadi pacarnya?

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Kamu punya pacar tidak? Kok melamun sih?"

Sehun tersenyum, _masa bodoh-lah, daripada diledek Baekhyun, _katanya dalam hati, "Punya kok. Tadi aku cuma berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memberi tahu kalian."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya pacarmu artis sampai kami tidak boleh tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dia model hehe." Sehun tertawa garing.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut, "Benarkah? Dan kau tidak mengenalkannya pada kami? Aku merasa tidak dianggap." Yang itu Kyungsoo, selalu mendramatisir.

"Dia itu sibuk, sekolah, modeling juga. Menjemputku saja tidak sempat, apa lagi untuk ku kenalkan pada kalian." Sehun berpikir, kenapa dia lancar sekali berbohong?

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, "Dia modelkan? Pasti tampan, bolehkah kami melihat fotonya?" Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada seperti orang berdoa. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat berpikir di sebelahnya.

Sehun terkejut, foto siapa yang harus ditunjukkannya? "Sebentar ya aku cari dulu, kalau tidak salah sih kemarin dia memasukkan fotonya ke ponselku." Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan langsung menyusun acara kalau-kalau pacarnya Sehun bisa diajak akhir pekan nanti.

Sementara itu Sehun langsung mencari gambar di google yang setidaknya masih mungkin untuk jadi pacarnya walaupun dia model. Di halaman pertama ada gambar lelaki berkulit tan yang langsung menarik perhatiannya karena berbeda dari model yang lain. Dia pun menyimpan gambar itu selagi membaca biodata model tersebut. Namanya Kim Jongin. Bersekolah di _International High School_ dekat sekolah Sehun. Kebetulan sekali Sehun menarik nafasnya lega.

"Tidak ada ya Sehun?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan konsentrasi Sehun yang sedang membaca biodata lengkap pacar bohongannya.

"Ada kok. Nih. Tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa ya." Sehun menyerahkan handphonenya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin! Benarkan? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata teman dekatku punya pacar model terkenal begini. Ajak dia pada acara kami akhir pekan nanti ya? Bagaimana? Siapa tahu dia bisa menyempatkan waktunya." Pengetahuan Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa diragukan, sekali lihat saja dia langsung tahu itu Kim Jongin. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun. Handphone Sehun sudah ada di tangan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kok tidak pernah ada pesan dari Jongin sih? Fotonya pun cuma satu. Kamu benar pacarnya kan?" Sehun langsung merebut handphonenya kembali dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyikut perut Baekhyun, walaupun dia penasaran juga jawabannya.

Diam-diam keringat dingin sudah membasahi punggungnya, dia lebih dari sekedar gugup. Ulangan mendadak pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ini.

"Kan sudah kukatakan tadi, kalau dia itu model, sangat sibuk. Lagi pula aku harus menghapus semua pesan darinya, kalau ketahuan fansnya bisa habis aku." Sehun merutuki lidahnya yang mudah sekali berbohong.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Dia bersekolah di _International High School_ dekat sini kan? Kalian tidak pernah pulang bersama?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, tidak mau berbicara banyak dan memperburuk keadaan.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ke sekolahnya? Berkenalan sekaligus memberi tahunya tentang acara akhir pekan kita nanti?" Usulan Baekhyun yang langsung disambut semangat oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun pun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk tanpa berpikir dulu. "Beri tahu Jongin dulu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kita ke sana jauh-jauh ternyata dia sudah pergi."

Akhirnya Sehun pun mengetik pesan di handphonenya. Setelahnya dia mengganti nama kontak di handphonenya menjadi _Kim Jong mIne._

_To: Kim Jong mIne_

_Pulang sekolah nanti aku ke sekolahmu ya? Temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu._

Baekhyun seperti akan menanyakan sesuatu lagi, tapi Sehun langsung memotongnya, "Aku ke toilet dulu ya Baek, Kyung, titip handphoneku. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, harusnya sebentar lagi dia balas." Sehun pun pergi sebelum sempat disetujui kedua temannya.

Sehun berlari ke toilet memasuki salah satu biliknya, menguncinya dan duduk diatas closet sambil berpikir. Ini rahasia Sehun yang lain, dia mempunyai dua buah handphone, handphone khusus untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Begini-begini Sehun sangat menghargai privasi keluarganya. Nomor itu lah yang dia kirimi pesan tadi, yang katanya untuk Kim Jongin. Dia menjambak rambutnya kesal, kenapa dia bodoh sekali hari ini? Mempersulit hidupnya saja. _Yang harus terjadi-terjadilah. _Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar sambil mengetikkan pesan di handphonenya dan kembali ke kelas.

_Tentu saja. Apa pun untukmu._

Sampai kelas ternyata Baekhyun sudah membaca pesannya dan sekarang sedang berteriak-teriak heboh dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya, _kau salah langkah Oh Sehun._

* * *

Mereka bertiga sudah menunggu di depan sekolah Jongin. Sekolahnya lebih besar dari sekolah Sehun, dengan parkiran motor dan mobil setelah gerbang dan lapangan basket, futsal, dan voli baru setelah itu bangunan kelasnya yang masih lebih luas lagi ke belakang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda sementara Sehun hanya diam menunggu dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Kim Jongin asli betul-betul muncul.

"Kalian tidak biasanya bisa langsung pulang, bukankah seharusnya kamu rapat OSIS Baek? Kamu tidak ada kelas memasak Kyung?" Sehun bertanya. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Mereka berdua kompak menggelengkan kepalanya, "Begitu Kim Jong mIne-mu membalas pesanmu kami langsung izin untuk tidak ikut rapat dan kelas memasak." Entah kenapa pipi Sehun memanas mendengar _Kim Jong mIne_.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asik menertawai Sehun yang memerah saat mereka mendengar bunyi bel dari dalam sekolah tersebut. Sehun langsung terdiam, perutnya tiba-tiba melilit sakit saking gugupnya. Banyak anak yang keluar dari sekolah terlihat terburu-buru, entah untuk kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah. Mereka bertiga memindai-mindai dimana orang yang dari tadi mereka tunggu. Keringat dingin langsung meluncur dari pelipisnya, menahan antara gugup dan sakit perut begitu Sehun melihat sosok Jongin. Memakai seragam sewajarnya murid lain, hanya badan tegap dan cara berjalannya lah yang membedakannya dengan murid lain.

"Kalian tunggu disini ya, aku butuh bicara dengan Jongin sebentar." Entah keberanian darimana Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang memandang heran karena orang asing yang berlari kepadanya.

"Hei Kim Jongin, aku Oh Sehun, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tolong pura-pura jadi pacarku ya? Dua orang di depan gerbang sana adalah temanku dan aku harus mengenalkanmu sebagai pacarku." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah Jongin, Jongin pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Diam berarti setuju." Sehun langsung mengambil tangan Jongin untuk digandengnya dan menyeret Jongin kearah Baekhhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu mereka tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang sebenarnya pun bingung apa yang dilakukan orang asing sore-sore begini sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung berkata, "Baek, Kyung, kenalkan ini Jongin pacarku, dan Jongin, ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, temanku." Mereka bertiga berjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing dengan Kyungsoo yang sedikit _fanboy-ing_ terhadap Jongin.

"Jadi, Jongin, kami akan mengadakan acara akhir pekan nanti, aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengajak pacar kami masing-masing. Kami kesini ingin menanyakan apa kamu dan Sehun bisa bergabung?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, dan tanpa sadar Sehun mengeratkan gandengannya pada Jongin. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun seperti bertanya _bagaimana? _Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman _terserah kau saja _kemudian menunduk karena entah kenapa untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini pipinya memerah lagi. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menahan jeritannya melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu berbicara dengan suaranya yang dalam dan membuat Sehun merinding mendengarnya, "Maaf, tapi aku ada jadwal yang tidak mungkin dibatalkan akhir minggu ini. Lain kali akan ku usahakan kalau kalian memberi tahuku seminggu sebelumnya." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lembutnya. Diam-diam Sehun kecewa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya, "Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, masih ada lain kali. Harusnya kami ingat, kamu kan model, pasti sangat sibuk sekali hehe." Baekhyun tertawa canggung. _Benarkah masih ada lain kali?_ Sehun berpikir. "Aku dan Kyungsoo harus pulang dulu, kami duluan ya, Jongin, Sehun." Dengan itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan dua orang berbeda warna kulit itu di depan gerbang sekolah Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?" Jongin memecah keheningan diantara keduanya setelah punggung Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sehun yang tersadar pun buru-buru melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada tangan Jongin dan membungkuk di hadapan Jongin lalu berdiri tegak kembali, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Maaf sudah menggangu waktumu dan memperlambat waktu pulangmu." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum canggung.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Santai saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan marah-marah karena diseret-seret orang asing saat pulang sekolah." Muka Sehun memerah lagi mendengar sindiran Jongin.

"Mari kita mulai dengan cara yang benar, namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun jelas sekali kebingungan "Huh? Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Aku memarkirkan motorku di dalam, tunggu disini ya biar ku antar pulang." Sehun masih bingung, antara kabur menghindari Jongin atau diam saja menunggu Jongin di sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi?

* * *

**How? sorry if this fiction isn't good enough :)**


	2. His Turn to Lies

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Belum sempat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya Jongin sudah kembali dengan motornya. "Mau sampai kapan kamu diam disitu? Ayo biar kuantar pulang." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menaiki motor Jongin.

Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang wajar, mungkin dia tahu Sehun masih agak canggung untuk berpegangan padanya. Sementara itu di belakangnya Sehun berpikir bagaimana cara memulai percakapan dengan Jongin untuk menunjukkan arah ke rumahnya dengan nada yang benar supaya tidak terdengar seperti penumpang taksi kepada supir taksi.

Sehun masih berpikir saat Jongin malah memarkirkan motornya di salah satu _café_ yang mereka lewati. "Turunlah Sehun." Pinta Jongin.

Sehun hanya menuruti apa yang Jongin minta, bukannya dia akan mengantarkannya ke rumah? "Katanya kamu mau mengantarkanku pulang, kok kita malah kesini?" Sehun bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kamu pikir meminta bantuanku tadi gratis? Aku pikir kamu tidak akan keberatan kan kalau mentraktirku makan malam?" Jongin berkata sambil menarik tangan Sehun ke dalam café.

Tanda terima kasih. Harusnya Sehun sadar kalau di jaman seperti sekarang ini tidak ada yang gratis.

Setelah menduduki bangku yang kosong mereka pun memesan menu yang diinginkan. Sehun dengan _cheesecake-_nya san Jongin dengan saladnya.

"Kamu hanya makan malam dengan salad?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku ada jadwal pemotretan akhir pekan nanti, jadi aku harus menjaga berat badanku." Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menanyakan hal lain saat seorang gadis berseragam SMP menghampiri mereka, "Kim Jongin, maaf mengganggu. Aku fansmu, bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu sambil sesekali melirik Sehun, "Boleh tolong fotokan aku dengan Jongin oppa?" Entah mengapa Sehun geli sendiri dengan sebutan oppa untuk Jongin itu. Kemudian dia mengambil kamera yang disodorkan gadis tadi dan mengambil beberapa gambar mereka.

Setelah selesai meminta tanda tangan Jongin dan lain sebagainya gadis itu pun berpamitan pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya punya banyak fans?" Sehun bertanya saat pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Menyenangkan selama orang itu tidak bertindak yang aneh-aneh." Jongin menjawab sambil memakan saladnya.

"Kadang-kadang aku penasaran dengan pekerjaan model, apa saja yang dilakukan mereka sebelum pemotretan, saat pemotretan dan sesudahnya."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Sama seperti yang kamu lihat di televisi. Paling aneh mungkin ketika ada orang asing yang menarik tanganmu dan memperkenalkanmu pada temannya sebagai pacarnya." Jongin menjawab sambil tertawa jahil.

"Yaah itu kan terpaksa. Baekhyun akan meledekku karena aku tidak punya pacar." Sehun membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kenapa kamu milih aku buat jadi pacar bohonganmu?" Kali ini nada Jongin terdengar serius.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia mengotak-atik handphonenya sebentar, "Aku mencari di google dan aku menemukanmu. Begitu melihatmu aku langsung tertarik." Sehun berkata sambil memperlihatkan handphonenya pada Jongin.

"Kamu juga mengetahui sekolahku dari google?" Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat dan senyum yang lebar.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Mudah sekali mencari pacar ya?" Jongin terus tertawa tapi Sehun merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Jongin tadi.

Sadar atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan Jongin pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kenapa kamu hanya makan _cheesecake_?"

"Aku terbiasa makan malam dengan ayah dan ibuku jadi aku hanya memesan ini untuk mengganjal perutku." Sehun menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Aku harus mengantarmu pulang cepat kalau begitu. Dimana rumahmu? Seingatku dari tadi kamu belum menyebutkan alamatmu kan?" Benar sekali, karena Sehun terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengarahkan Jongin dengan nada yang benar.

"Aku lupa menyebutkannya hehe." Sehun tertawa garing, "Di daerah _Jagok-dong,_ sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkanku. Aku terbiasa pulang naik bis."

"Aisssh kenapa harus sungkan? Kebetulan rumah orang tuaku juga di daerah situ, jadi aku bisa sekalian menginap di rumah orang tuaku malam ini."

"Huh? Kamu tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

"_Agency-_ku memang mengharuskan modelnya tinggal di apartemen bersama manajernya, untuk memudahkan kalau ada pekerjaan mendadak."

"Pasti berat ya jauh dari orang tua?" Sehun menunjukkan muka prihatinnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula itu tidak jauh kok." Jongin tertawa melihat tanggapan Sehun, "Jadi apa kamu sudah selesai? Aku harus mengantar _Cinderella _sebelum jam makan malam atau dia akan dimarahi ibu tirinya."

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya, "Kamu ternyata menyebalkan juga ya Kim Jongin." Sehun membalas ledekan Jongin sambil berjalan ke kasir dan membayar makanan mereka.

Jongin menunggu diluar sambil mengotak-atik handphone Sehun yang tertinggal di meja tadi. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin setelah selesai membayar makanannya.

"Ini handphonemu tertinggal tadi." Jongin memberikan handphone Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Sehun memasukkan handphonenya tanpa dilihat dulu ada yang berbeda atau tidak.

* * *

Di sabtu siang yang cerah ini Sehun hanya tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil bermain psp kesayangannya. Kedua orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi pamannya di Incheon dan dia sedang tidak dalam mood _beramah tamah dengan keluarga_, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah jelas menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar mereka.

Terhitung sudah empat hari Sehun tidak bertemu Jongin. Awalnya Sehun menganggap itu biasa saja, toh dia hanya bertemu Jongin karena kebetulan. Biasa saja kalau Baekhyun tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh saat jam istirahat pada Sehun, mengingatkan Sehun pada Jongin saja. Seperti, "Jongin itu orangnya gimana sih?" Itu pertanyaan normal, atau "Berapa kali kamu dan dia sudah berciuman?" Itu yang paling aneh menurut Sehun. Itu sih pertanyaan wajar kalau memang Jongin pacarnya, tapi ini kan dia hanya berbohong. Jadilah dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kebohongan lain, seperti "Jongin itu baik, kadang-kadang menyebalkan." Jawaban yang umum, _setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong,_ begitu pikir Sehun.

Suara bel rumahnya menyadarkan Sehun dari kegiatannya berhitung berapa kali dia berbohong pada minggu ini. Dengan malas Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu pada sabtu siang yang cerah ini.

"Hai Oh Sehun, aku Kim Jongin. Kamu masih ingat tidak?"

Sehun gugup melihat Jongin di depannya saat ini, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana jeans biru muda, bagaimana bisa orang menjadi sangat luar biasa hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu? Jauh sekali dengan penampilan Sehun sekarang, hanya celana boxer dan kaus sleeveless hitam kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk Jongin." Jongin mengekor di belakang Sehun yang memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya, "Duduklah dulu, biar ku buatkan minum."

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku ada jadwal pemotretan jam empat nanti. Aku ingat kamu tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan model saat pemotretan jadi ku pikir yaah mungkin kamu mau ikut denganku untuk pemotretan ini." Jongin memberi tahukan maksud kedatangannya.

Mata Sehun langsung berbinar mendengarnya, "Benarkah aku boleh ikut Jongin?" Sehun masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ditawarkan Jongin.

"Yaah kalau kamu tidak keberatan." Jongin menjawab.

"Tentu tidak, aku akan senang sekali kalau boleh ikut. Tunggu disini sebentar ya. Aku harus ganti baju dengan yang lebih layak. Aku janji hanya sepuluh eh lima menit saja." Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Sehun.

* * *

Mereka sedang di dalam lift sekarang, Jongin bilang dia akan melakukan pemotretan di lantai lima gedung ini. "Gandeng tanganku." Jongin berkata.

Sehun mengenyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung, "Kenapa harus?"

"Begini, banyak orang-orang aneh di dalam jadi kalau mau aman kamu harus menggandeng tanganku." Sehun hanya bergumam _baiklah_. Ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin, menyeret Jongin dengan menggandeng tangannya, persis seperti ini. Rasa gugupnya pun masih sama ngomong-ngomong.

Saat pintu lift terbuka mereka pun langsung memasuki ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi kamera dan pencahayaan diujungnya, terlihat model lain sedang melakukan pemotretan. Di samping itu ada ruangan yang ditutupi oleh tirai hitam jadi Sehun tidak bisa tahu apa isinya.

"Ini ruang pemotretannya, sama seperti yang kau lihat di televisi kan?" Jongin menjelaskan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati dan sesekali bergumam _woaah_. Jongin tentu saja tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sehun.

"Ruangan yang ditutup tirai hitam itu adalah ruang make up dan tempat untuk model berganti baju," Jongin menjelaskan sambil menarik Sehun ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalamnya ada tiga orang, pria yang kira-kira berumur empat puluhan, model yang sedang di dandani dan penata rias yang wajahnya tidak asing lagi bagi Sehun.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga Jongin." Pria itu menyambut Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin membungkuk jadi Sehun juga ikut membungkuk di hadapan pria itu. Setelah Jongin dan Sehun menegakkan badan mereka, kembali pria itu berkata, "Kupikir tadi pagi kamu meminta izin untuk menemui orang tuamu, bukan untuk membawa temanmu."

"Ah aku lupa, ini Sehun. Dia temanku. Bolehkah dia menemaniku untuk pemotretan kali ini? Aku yang jamin dia tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh." Jongin menjawab, entah kenapa Sehun mendengar sedikit kegugupan di suaranya.

Pria itu memperhatikan Sehun dengan wajahnya yang memang terkesan galak, membuat Sehun mengeratkan gandengannya pada tangan Jongin. "Teman kan? Tidak perlu gugup begitu Sehun-ah. Jongin memang belum boleh berpacaran sampai lulus SMA nanti oleh _agency_, jadi sabarlah sebentar lagi ya." Pria itu tertawa sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Dia manajerku, jangan dipikirkan perkataannya, dia memang suka menggoda orang baru. Orang seperti itu lah yang mengharuskanmu tetap menggandeng tanganku." Jongin menjelaskan sambil berbisik di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun merinding sebenarnya. Jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" Potong wanita yang tadi sedang mendandani model lain, sekarang model itu entah kemana. Sehun tidak sadar kalau model itu sudah pergi sangking gugupnya dibisikki Jongin. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini Sehun-ah. Dan apa ini? Bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin, jadi kamu pacarnya Jongin begitu?" Wanita itu berbisik pada kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Kamu kenal Krystal?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, seingatnya nama wanita itu Soojung, teman Baekhyun di OSIS.

"Dia teman sekolahku, dia sih kenalnya aku Soojung, bukan Krystal." Krystal menjelaskan, "Disini panggil aku Krystal saja Sehun-ah." Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum demi menjaga kesopanannya.

"Ah Jongin kamu harus ganti baju sekarang kalau tidak mau dimarahi manajer Shin, bisa-bisa diambil _Sehun-mu_ nanti." Dan kenapa pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya?

"Aissh jangan keras-keras, kamu bisa jaga rahasia kan Krystal? Jangan sampai manajer Shin tahu kalau Sehun itu pacarku." Sehun tentu saja kaget dengan perkataan Jongin. Jongin melepaskan gandengannya dan meletakkan tangan Sehun agar menggandeng Krystal, "Titip Sehun-ku dulu sementara aku ganti baju." Kemudian Jongin pergi kebagian lain ruangan tersebut sementara Krystal tertawa, dalam hati Sehun menggerutu _apa itu tadi? Aku kan bukan barang yang dititipkan seenaknya._

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Jongin memang suka seenaknya, tapi selebihnya dia baik." Kata Krystal sambil menarik Sehun agar duduk di salah satu kursi disana. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Krystal bertanya.

Sehun kelihatan bingung, _kenapa juga Jongin ikut-ikutan berbohong mengakui dia sebagai pacarnya?_ "Mmm belum lama kok, belum ada satu bulan." Sehun menjawab asal.

"Kami memang dekat dari dulu, tapi aku baru menyatakan perasaanku sebulan lalu. Tahu sendiri tegasnya manajer Shin." Jongin muncul dari ruangan tadi.

Sehun memandangnya seolah bertanya _kenapa kau meneruskan kebohonganku?_ Jongin hanya bergumam _biar saja_ sambil tertawa.

"Kalian manis sekali sih, membuatku iri saja. Baru satu bulan pacaran tapi sudah bisa kode-kodean tanpa kata begitu." Krystal menggerutu sambil berjalan kearah Jongin dan mendadaninya.

"Maksudnya?" Sehun bertanya.

"Itu interaksi kalian tadi, padahal kamu cuma memandang Jongin tapi dia langsung mengerti dan tertawa karena pandanganmu. Temanku saja satu tahun pacaran belum tentu bisa seperti itu." Krystal menjelaskan.

"_Well, _itu kebiasaan kami sejak pertama bertemu." Pernyataan Krystal tadi mengingatkannya saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin.

"Untung kamu tidak begitu jelek, jadi aku hanya perlu mengurangi hitam-mu saja. Sudah sana kerja sebelum manajer Shin marah." Kata Krystal sambil membereskan alat make up-nya.

Jongin berdiri dan berkaca, "Kulitku ini tan, bukan hitam. Sembarangan sekali." Jongin menggerutu sebal lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku harus kerja dulu sekarang, kamu boleh liat asal Krystal di dekatmu. Ingat apa yang ku katakan tadi." Kata Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Sehun lalu berbalik berbicara pada Krystal, "Tolong jaga Sehun ya Krys, lecet sedikit kamu yang kubotaki." Jongin berkata lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lihat sendiri kan? Dia itu seenaknya. Kalau kamu tidak disini aku pasti sudah mencakar mukanya tadi." Sehun bergidik mendengar apa yang Krystal bicarakan. Melihat itu Krystal tersenyum canggung dan berkata, "Bercanda hehe." Krystal menggandeng tangan Sehun sambil bernyanyi "Ayo lihat Jongin hitam bekerja." Sehun tertawa geli mendengar nyanyian Krystal.

* * *

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang penuh kamera tadi. Terlihat Jongin sudah siap di tempatnya dan berpose sesuai arahan fotografer. Sehun yang memang tidak banyak bicara hanya memperhatikan Jongin bekerja, bagaimana fotografer memotret, mengarahkan gayanya dan cahaya yang sesekali dimainkan.

"Kamu beruntung bisa pacaran sama Jongin. Model disini banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, tapi ditolak semua. Jongin sangat peduli terhadap karirnya, jadi dia menolak model-model itu. Tapi dasarnya Jongin terlalu baik sama semua orang, jadi orang-orang itu tidak menyerah walaupun sudah ditolak. Jongin itu memang terlalu baik, pertama kali bertemu saja dia sudah memberikan tumpangan pulang untukku." Sehun terhenyak, _jadi bukan cuma aku yang diantar pulang saat pertama bertemu?_

* * *

Senin sore ini Jongin sengaja membolos dua jam pelajaran terakhir dengan alasan dia ada jadwal pemotretan. Dia sebenarnya bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering berbohong? Berbohong pada Sehun mengenai banyak orang aneh di tempat kerjanya sehingga Sehun harus menggandeng tangannya, padahal dia merasa nyaman saja saat Sehun menggandeng tangannya. Berbohong pada Krystal bahwa Sehun itu pacarnya, padahal jelas-jelas dia belum boleh pacaran sampai lulus SMA. Lalu yang terakhir, bohong pada gurunya untuk pulang lebih cepat padahal dia ingin menjemput Sehun yang memang jam pulangnya lebih cepat daripada sekolahnya.

Jadi disini lah dia sekarang, diatas motornya sambil sesekali melihat kearah gerbang sekolah Sehun. Bosan menunggu, dia pun mengetikkan pesan di handphonenya. Setelah itu terdengar bel pulang berbunyi dari dalam sekolah Sehun. Dengan semangat Jongin turun dari motornya dan berkaca pada spion motornya sebentar. Anak-anak sekolah Sehun satu persatu mulai keluar dari gerbang, tidak seperti anak di sekolah Jongin dimana anak-anaknya akan terburu-buru pulang untuk les tambahan dan kegiatan lainnya, anak di sekolah Sehun lebih terlihat normal.

Jongin mengecek handphonenya untuk memastikan pesannya terkirim, dan disitulah dia melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus akibat berlari. "Kapan kamu memasukan nomormu ke handphoneku?" Sehun berbicara setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hai juga Sehun, sejak pertama kita bertemu. Kenapa kamu tidak mengeceknya?" Jongin sedikit menyindir karena Sehun tidak menyapanya dulu.

Murid yang keluar pun makin ramai, mereka berbisik di belakang melihat si pendiam Sehun berbicara dengan Jongin, yang seorang model. Sehun tentu saja risih. Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya dia tidak pernah dan tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian. _Kalau jadi pusat perhatian Jongin mungkin masih bisa diterima, _pikirnya.

"Cepat saja, kenapa kamu kesini?" Sehun bertanya dengan gugup karena semakin banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin mereka mengharapkan adegan-adegan drama yang sering mereka tonton.

"Sekolah ku pulang cepat hari ini, jadi kupikir kalau mungkin…kita bisa pulang bersama." Jongin berkata.

Sehun kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Sehun kan kenal Jongin karena berbohong pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun berpikir lagi, _mungkin tidak buruk. Aku juga mulai menikmati kebohonganku, _Sehun tidak sadar kalau Jongin juga banyak berbohong karenanya.

* * *

**How?**


	3. That's the Risks

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Saat ini mereka ada di café yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Jongin masih dengan saladnya dan Sehun masih dengan _cheesecake-_nya. Mereka membicarakan masalah umum seperti bagaimana di sekolah, pelajarannya, mengenai tingkah lucu ibunya Jongin yang akan menangis kalau melihat Jongin muncul di televisi dan hal ringan lainnya seperti teman pada umumnya.

"Eh Jjong aku mau nanya, tapi jawab dengan serius ya?" Sehun berkata.

"Kalimatmu tadi juga pertanyaan loh." Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, membuat Jongin tertawa dan mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun tidak meringis sakit layaknya gadis-gadis remaja yang sedang digoda, dia hanya melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pipinya dan menatap tajam Jongin. Setelah berhenti tertawa Jongin pun berkata, "Baiklah, bertanya saja sesukamu dan aku akan jawab semampuku." Jongin mulai terlihat serius. Membuat Sehun tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, jadi kenapa kamu bohong sama Krystal kalau aku pacarmu?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil mengunyah saladnya sebelum menjawab, "Kamu kan memperkenalkanku pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang satu sekolah denganmu sebagai pacarmu, apa tidak aneh jadinya kalau aku bilang sama Krystal kamu bukan pacarku padahal Krystal kan teman sekolahmu juga, nanti kamu ketahuan bohong." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa kamu bohong tentang banyak orang aneh di tempat kerjamu? Krystal menertawaiku masalah menggandeng tangan itu asal kamu tau ya ck menyebalkan." Sehun mencibir kesal.

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "_Well,_ gimana jelasinnya ya?" Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hmmm karena aku gugup…mungkin." Suaranya mengecil di kata terakhir.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, "Gugup? Di tempat kerjamu sendiri? Aku pikir itu bukan pemotretan pertamamu. Aku pikir model professional tidak akan gugup lagi." Sehun terus bergumam.

"Tidak juga. Darimana kesimpulanmu itu? Di depan kamera mungkin seorang model akan terlihat tenang dan biasa saja, tapi kamu kan tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sebelum pemotretan berlangsung." Jongin menjelaskan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa kamu mengajakku pulang bersama?"

"Agar kita terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan, kita harus total kalau berakting kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak jadi aktor sekaligus model saja seperti Kim Woo Bin kalau begitu? Marga kalian sudah sama ngomong-ngomong."

"Entahlah, saat menjadi trainee aku memang diajarkan berakting, tapi aku rasa akting bukan untukku." _Lalu kenapa aktingmu menjadi pacarku bisa sebaik ini?_ Tapi Sehun menelan kembali pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya cita-citamu jadi apa?"

"Model."

"Berarti sudah kesampaian ya? Kamu kan sudah jadi model yang hebat sekarang."

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin sekali menjadi model untuk _fashion show _di _Paris fashion week, _yaah siapa tau dari situ aku bisa berkarir di Eropa." Jongin terlihat sedang membayangkannya. Dilihat dari matanya yang berbinar sepertinya dia benar-benar menginginkannya. "Ah iya, aku mengajakmu bertemu juga sekalian ingin mengajakmu menemaniku untuk jadwal nanti."

"Jadwal apa?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Aku diminta menjadi model _fashion show _untuk pakaian musim semi awal bulan nanti. _Fashion show _akan berbeda dari pemotretan kemarin, jadi kupikir kamu mungkin ingin melihat sisi pekerjaanku yang lain."

"Dengan menggandeng tanganmu sebelum kamu berjalan di _catwalk?_" Sehun sedikit menyindir Jongin.

Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku kan hanya menawarkan." Jongin juga suka _sulking _ternyata.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin, Jongin yang melihat Sehun terkekeh pun kembali tersenyum, "Kan aku yang penasaran sama dunia model, masa aku menolak kesempatan untuk tahu lebih jauh lagi hanya karena harus menggandeng tanganmu sih? Aku pasti datang, kamu tenang saja."

Senyum Jongin tambah lebar mendengarnya, "Semoga tidak menganggu jadwal ujian akhirmu ya Sehunna." Sehun terdiam.

"Aku baru ingat sebentar lagi kita ujian, memangnya kamu tidak ujian Jongin?"

"Ujianku berbeda karena aku mengikuti program khusus." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Besoknya ujian pun aku akan datang untuk memberimu semangat!" Sadar atau tidak pernyataan Sehun memberi sedikit kehangatan di dada Jongin. Selama ini yang melihat Jongin melakukan _fashion show _hanya kedua kakaknya saja, ibunya pernah diajak juga, tapi beliau malah menangis sangking bangganya, jadilah ayahnya hanya menemani ibunya menonton dia dari rumah. Teman? Sebenarnya statusnya sebagai 'model berpotensi' membuatnya susah mendapat teman yang benar-benar teman. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak mau punya teman model? Sehun berbeda menurutnya, langsung memintanya pura-pura jadi pacar walaupun belum kenal. Jongin hanya merasa cocok dengan Sehun, entah itu hanya sebagai teman atau lebih.

"Tapi Jongin, apa manajer Shin tidak akan memarahimu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kenapa dia memarahiku?"

"Kamu kan tidak boleh pacaran sampai lulus SMA, sedangkan sekarang kamu pura-pura jadi pacarku."

"Pura-pura kan? Tidak sungguhan. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Sehun jadi berpikir, _Jongin bisa saja bilang akting bukan untuknya, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak bagus dalam berakting kan? Hanya akting Sehun, jadi jangan jatuh terlalu jauh _Sehun mengingatkan dirinya.

* * *

Karena besok Jongin ada pemotretan di suatu majalah jadi dia tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Setelah mengantar Sehun pulang, Jongin langsung kembali ke apartementnya. Dia baru mau masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat manajer Shin menegurnya, "Sehun itu cukup menarik ya?" Dia memulai. Jongin hanya diam karena dia tahu ini tidak baik, langkahnya membolos untuk pulang bersama Sehun itu salah. Dan kelihatannya manajer Shin tahu mengenai itu.

"Untungnya dia _adorable_. Ingatlah kamu masih harus menunggu sampai lulus SMA dulu." Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata _mengerti_ kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Hari ini Jongin akan menjalankan _fashion show-_nya. Sehun berangkat bersama Krystal karena Jongin harus berangkat bersama manajernya. Jongin harus melakukan sedikit _rehearsal _dan juga _fitting _baju yang akan di kenakannya nanti. Selain itu Jongin juga harus mendengarkan arahan dari _designer _tentang bagaimana kesan yang harus Jongin sampaikan tentang baju itu kepada tamu yang datang.

Sehun dan Jongin baru bisa benar-benar bertemu setelah Jongin sudah siap dengan make-up dan baju pertama yang harus dia tampilkan. Jongin sengaja berdandan lebih awal dari model yang lain agar bisa lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Karena Jongin sudah mengenakan pakaian untuk ditampilkan, jadi Sehun tidak bisa menggandeng tangan Jongin seperti biasanya. Sebagai gantinya Jongin hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun. Tangan besar Jongin terasa dingin bagi Sehun. Dia tahu Jongin gugup jadi dia hanya diam saja, Sehun kan tidak terlalu bagus untuk urusan menenangkan orang. Jadi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat _mood _Jongin jadi jelek hanya karena dia salah bicara.

Keadaan mereka yang hanya diam sambil sesekali curi pandang satu sama lain diam-diam menarik perhatian orang yang ada disana, belum lagi tangan mereka yang bertautan. Krystal yang melihat itu jadi gerah sendiri, pasalnya dia melihat kalau manajer Shin terus memperhatikan keduanya dengan pandangan yang membunuh. Jadi Krystal mengambil inisiatif untuk menyelamatkan keduanya.

"Sehun, kurasa kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau tempat kita diambil oleh _pers-pers nakal_." Krystal memberikan sedikit pandangan pada Jongin berharap Jongin mengerti kalau manajer Shin dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak rela, dia ingin menunggu Jongin di sini saja tapi mengingat dia tidak bisa banyak membantu disini jadi dia mengangguk dan meremas sedikit tangan Jongin seperti mengatakan _jangan gugup. _Jongin hanya tersenyum karenanya, setelah itu Sehun berjalan mengikuti Krystal ke bangku yang sudah disiapkan untuk undangan.

* * *

_Fashion show_-nya berjalan lancar. Jongin benar-benar mempesona saat _running _tadi. Yang membuat Sehun senang sebenarnya saat Jongin menggandeng model wanita untuk pakaian ke tiganya, seharusnya dia melakukan _eye contact _dengan model wanita itu kan? Tapi Jongin malah melakukannya dengan Sehun. _Well, _Sehun hanya berharap tidak banyak yang menyadarinya.

Dan sekarang Sehun sedang bersama Krystal menunggu Jongin yang harus berganti baju dulu. Jongin mengirim pesan agar Sehun menunggu di mobil saja tadi. Sehun sudah menyiapkan mawar biru untuk mengucapkan selamat atas suksesnya _fashion show _tadi. Lima belas menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya terlihat juga Jongin yang sepertinya terburu-buru. Sehun pun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa bunganya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Susah sekali untuk berganti baju tadi." Jongin berbicara langsung begitu berhadapan dengan Sehun." Krystal membesarkan volume radio yang sedang di dengarnya begitu Jongin berbicara. Mungkin dia iri.

"Bukan masalah. Selamat ya atas suksesnya _fashion show-_mu. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu benda-benda _branded _seperti model-model lain, jadi yaa selamat." Sehun mengatakannya dengan pipi yang bersemu sambil menyerahkan bunganya. Di dalam mobil Krystal sudah menggigiti lengan bajunya karena gemas akan tingkah Sehun dan Jongin.

"Woaah mawar biru, akan ku cari artinya nanti. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, terima kasih sudah datang dan mau menggenggam tanganku tadi." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang benar-benar sudah merah sampai ke kuping dan mengecup ujung bibir Sehun. Hanya ujungnya tapi efeknya sangat besar untuk keduanya.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Terdengar lagu yang sedang didengarkan Krystal dari dalam mobil. Semuanya seakan berhenti. Krystal melebarkan matanya tidak menyangka Jongin akan mencium Sehun disini, _well, _dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas Jongin mencium bagian mana saja kan?

Jongin menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum. Itu bisa dibilang ciuman pertamanya tidak? Ujung bibirnya saja sudah sangat manis, membuat Jongin ingin merasakan lebih, tapi logikanya mengingatkan bahwa ini tempat umum dan mungkin saja banyak paparazzi yang mengincar skandal kan?

Sehun? Dia sudah sangat memerah. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai rasanya dia pikir bisa menembus tulang rusuknya dan melompat keluar. Itu ciuman pertamanya okay, dan dia memberikannya pada Jongin yang bahkan hanya pacar bohongannya. Sehun bahkan bingung apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, diotaknya hanya ada rasa saat bibir tebal Jongin menyentuh ujung bibir tipisnya.

"Ehem, kupikir aku sudah memperingatimu Jongin, dan bukankah kamu sudah menyetujuinya?" Yang itu manajer Shin, yang entah darimana datangnya. Jantung Sehun yang tadinya melompat-lompat serasa jatuh ke perut sangking kagetnya. Jongin dan Krystal tidak kalah kagetnya melihat manajer Shin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sehun-ah, sekarang sudah lebih dari teman ya?" Manajer Shin melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun, Jongin langsung memasang badan melindungi Sehun, khawatir manajer Shin berbuat yang tidak berani dipikirkannya. "Sebaiknya kamu belajar lebih rajin lagi, kamu ingin menjadi _anchor _kan? Belajarlah untuk melafalkan hurus S dengan benar."

Setelahnya dia langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan menyeret Jongin menjauh dari sana. Penolakan Jongin pun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Sementara Sehun masih terdiam, bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Krystal memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat dan dia tidak menyangka kalau kebohongan kecilnya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa menyebabkan hancurnya mimpi seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah mewarnai hidupnya yang biasa saja.

* * *

_**Isn't it will remind you when Sehun and Jongin took a catwalk together with some of girl and they just have an eye contact? just both of them! Well, that's one of my favorite moment of theirs. And how do you think about the story? Is it good enough?**_


	4. Truth Ending

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Sejak malam itu Sehun selalu berusaha menghubungi Jongin, meskipun hanya mengirimi pesan singkat tapi Sehun selalu melakukannya. Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun membalas pesan dari Sehun dan Sehun tidak berani menelepon Jongin, Sehun takut mengganggu jika Jongin sedang bekerja atau ujian. Sekolah Sehun sendiri sudah mulai ujian akhir, disela kesibukannya belajar Sehun masih terus mengirimi Jongin pesan walaupun tidak pernah dibalas.

Setelah kejadian malam itu Sehun sudah tidak mau berbohong lagi kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ataupun Krystal. Keesokan harinya dia langsung memberitahukan kalau dia dan Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah berpacaran, kalau dia hanya membual mempunyai pacar seorang model terkenal.

Begitu Sehun mengatakan kejujurannya, ketiga temannya itu tentu saja terkejut, walaupun memberikan tanggapan yang berbeda.

"_Well,_ aku lebih menghargai kalau kamu jujur saja dari awal, tapi yaah sudah terlanjur." Baekhyun berpendapat pertama setelah hening cukup lama.

"Siapa yang butuh teman dengan pacar model terkenal? Punya teman yang mau jujur denganku saja aku sudah bersyukur." Ini Kyungsoo dengan kalimatnya yang penuh dramatisir.

"Entahlah Sehun, interaksi kalian di studio, saat menunggui Jongin _fashion show,_ semuanya terlihat terlalu nyata. Maksudku,kalian benar-benar terlihat natural untuk sekedar akting. Aku pikir kamu sekarang sedang berbohong dan yang kemarin adalah sungguhan. Jujur saja Sehun, kamu mengatakan ini karena manajer Shin mengancammu kan?" Berapa kali pun Sehun menyangkalnya, Krystal tetap menganggap kalau Sehun dan Jongin benar berpacaran dulu, lalu Sehun melakukan semua ini karena manajer Shin.

Sebelum kejadian malam itu manajer Shin memang pernah menemui Sehun, menanyakan apakah ada hubungan lain antara Sehun dan Jongin selain teman dan apa tujuan Sehun sebenarnya mendekati Jongin, karena demi apa pun manajer Shin bilang kalau Jongin itu tidak punya teman yang dekat dengannya. Jongin itu kelihatannya saja baik di depan semua orang dan punya banyak teman. Tapi sebenarnya Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin tidak punya teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya seperti Sehun punya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jongin mungkin hafal semua teman satu angkatannya dan bisa menyapa mereka di jalanan jika bertemu, tapi tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang bisa Jongin jadikan teman untuk berbagi cerita. Jongin pernah mempercayai seseorang dulu untuk menjadi sahabatnya, tapi dia malah membocorkan rahasianya pada pers, untungnya Jongin belum terlalu terkenal saat itu.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang dia percayakan untuk membagi ceritanya kembali. Manajer Shin yang tahu bagaimana Jongin dari dulu pun tidak mau Jongin salah memilih teman lagi, maka dari itu dia sendiri yang menanyai Sehun. Jujur saja Sehun takut dengan manajer Shin, mukanya galak dan Jongin yang memberi tahu kalau manajer Shin itu tegas membuatnya tidak berani sedikit pun berbohong. Dia menceritakan dari awal mengapa dia bisa kenal Jongin dan lain sebagainya. Sampai dia menyelesaikan ceritanya manajer Shin berkata, "Jadi kesimpulannya kalian hanya teman kan? Kamu tidak ada niat untuk memanfaatkan Jongin untuk keuntunganmu sendiri kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk takut. "Jongin itu sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi model pertama kami yang berkarir di Eropa, dia benar-benar dijaga ketat selama ini. Aku mulai melonggarkan penjagaanku dan muncullah kamu dengan menggandeng tangan Jongin sebagai pacar bohonganmu. Aku masih mengijinkan kamu dan Jongin berteman, tapi tidak lebih. Jongin tidak boleh punya pacar sampai dia lulus SMA, kamu mengerti?" Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah manajer Shin meninggalkannya Sehun berpikir, _apa aku berpotensi merusak karir Jongin sampai manajer Shin sendiri yang datang untuk menegurku?_

* * *

Jongin marah besar pada manajer Shin malam itu, dia mengurung dirinya dikamar dan tidak mau makan meskipun manajer Shin sudah menggedor-gedor pintunya. Handphone Jongin pun disita sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun meskipun sangat ingin.

Ini sudah siang dan Jongin masih belum mau keluar dari kamarnya. Terdengar ketukan halus dipintu kamarnya, "Jongin boleh tolong buka pintunya? Kamu harus makan nak." Itu suara ibunya, Jongin langsung membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan ibunya masuk. Setelah ibunya meletakkan makanan untuk Jongin, barulah Jongin bisa memeluk ibunya, ibunya hanya terkekeh karena sifat manja Jongin.

"Jadi kenapa anak ibu tidak mau keluar kamar dan makan huh? Sedang merajuk kah? Siapa yang berani membuat anak ibu yang tampan ini merajuk?" Ibu Jongin bertanya dengan nada meledek sambil mengusap rambut Jongin yang berantakan. Jongin bahkan belum mandi okay, di rambutnya masih ada bekas pomade yang dipakainya untuk _fashion show _semalam.

"Manajer Shin memisahkanku dari temanku bu, aku tidak suka diperlakukan begitu. Masa berteman saja tidak boleh." Jongin menjawab masih dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Woaah temanmu pasti sangat manis, kenapa tidak kamu kenalkan pada ibu? Ibu akan memasakan makanan yang banyak untuknya nanti." Terdengar tidak nyambung memang, tapi ini cara ibunya Jongin.

"Dia anak yang manis dan _adorable_, ibu pasti akan akan langsung suka saat bertemu dengannya, rumahnya juga hanya beda beberapa blok dengan rumah kita loh bu, aku janji akan membawanya ke rumah untuk menemui ibu, tapi ibu tolong bujuk manajer Shin untuk tidak menjauhkanku dengannya, aku tidak suka buuuuu." Jongin merajuk.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kamu makan makanan yang ibu bawakan." Mendengar itu Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan mengambil makanan yang ibunya letakkan di nakas tadi. Dia langsung memakan makanan itu dengan lahap, yang benar saja dia belum memakan apa pun sejak kemarin siang, model juga kan butuh makan. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Jongin.

"Jongin, dengarkan ibu. Kamu yang dulu meminta untuk diijinkan jadi model professional kan? Dan kita sudah sepakat dengan semua resikonya, ibu tidak pernah melarangmu berpacaran dengan siapapun dan kapanpun kamu mau, tapi kamu tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya. Kamu harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu pada _agency-_mu.."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan memotong jika ibu sedang bicara, makan saja makananmu." Jongin mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal, "Kamu tidak kasihan pada Sehun kalau fansmu atau _agency-_mu tidak menyukainya karena berpacaran denganmu? Teman itu tidak mencium di bibir Jongin, ibu tahu kamu mencintainya lebih dari seorang teman kan? Jadi tolong bersikaplah dewasa, dan bawa dia menemui ibu dan ayahmu saat kamu benar-benar sudah siap, akan lebih baik juga untuk kalian jika menjalani hubungan tanpa satupun kebohongan kan?" Ibunya selesai dengan semua nasihatnya. Jongin hanya terdiam, _bahkan ini semua berawal dari kebohongan._

* * *

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Sekarang Sehun sudah lulus sekolah dan masuk jurusan yang sangat diinginkannya yaitu ilmu komunikasi, dia bekerja sebagai penyiar radio setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat. Sehun mulai bisa berteman dengan siapa saja sekarang. Kuliah dijurusan itu menjadikannya mudah membuat teman. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih satu universitas dengannya walaupun berbeda jurusan, Baehyun di jurusan Hubungan Internasional dan Kyungsoo di jurusan Matematika. Mereka berdua masih sama sibuknya dengan saat sekolah dulu. Walau pun begitu mereka masih menyempatkan waktu untuk bertukar pesan satu sama lain.

Ini hari Jumat yang cerah pada awalnya jadi Sehun tidak membawa payung. Tapi sore ini saat dia mau berangkat ke radionya untuk siaran hujan turun dengan derasnya, Sehun tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berlari menembus hujan, tempat kerjanya masih lumayan jauh dari toko tutup yang dia jadikan tempat berteduh.

Kata orang hujan punya kekuatan untuk meresonansi kenangan, jadi inilah yang Sehun lakukan, mengetik pesan di handphonenya sambil mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu dulu. Sehun tidak sekali pun melupakan Jongin. Setiap hari dia masih mengirimi Jongin pesan walaupun dia tahu tidak akan dibalas atau terkirim, nomor Jongin sudah tidak aktif ngomong-ngomong.

_To: Kim Jong mIne_

_Cepatlah pulang. Apa sih enaknya di Eropa sana?_

Sudah hampir setahun Sehun tidak bertemu Jongin. Sejak kejadian malam itu Jongin benar-benar seperti hilang untuknya. Krystal pun tidak tahu dimana Jongin dan Sehun tidak seberani itu untuk menghampiri _agency_ Jongin. Kabar yang didapatnya dari google mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah salah satu model di _Paris Fashion Week_ tahun kemarin. Tahun dimana Jongin menghilang untuknya. Sehun sungguh senang mengetahuinya, tapi dia juga merindukan Jongin dalam diam. Sehun senang karena yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi, dia takut kebohongannya akan merusak karir Jongin. Untunglah ketakutannya tidak terjadi, lagi pula dia siapa bisa menghancurkan Kim Jongin yang model professional itu kan? Sehun pernah berdoa saat dia benar-benar sedang rindu pada Jongin, jika tuhan mengijinkannya bertemu Jongin lagi dia akan memulainya dengan benar dan tanpa kebohongan seperti dulu.

"Hujannya deras sekali ya?" Suara orang disebelah Sehun. "Aku Kim Jongin ngomong-ngomong." Sehun langsung menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi Sehun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya dan membalas ucapan Jongin. "Aku Oh Sehun. Cuaca memang susah diprediksi sekarang ini." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku jauh-jauh ingin liburan di Korea tapi ternyata disini malah hujan terus. Kalau begini aku kan jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana." Jongin berkata dengan masih tetap menatap jalanan yang dibasahi air hujan yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu berkencanlah denganku agar liburanmu tidak sia-sia." Sehun berkata.

"Kamu kelihatan lebih dewasa ya sekarang, dan rambut pink-mu itu cocok sekali denganmu. Membuatmu kelihatan sangat manis." Jongin membalas.

Sehun kelihatan bingung dengan perkataan Jongin. "Apa itu artinya iya?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah bingung Sehun, kemudian dia menarik sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya dan membuka payung yang dibawanya lalu melangkah melewati jalan itu. "Itu sebuah pujian untukmu." Kemudian Jongin mengecup pelipis Sehun dan berkata, "Tapi ya aku mau berkencan denganmu setelah kau menyelesaikan jadwal siaranmu hari ini."

* * *

**How?**


	5. New Beginning

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

"Jadi Jongin-ssi, setelah karir yang sangat baik di Eropa, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan kembali ke Korea?" Sehun memulai dengan bertanya pada Jongin. Ternyata untuk jadwal kali ini Jongin yang menjadi _guest star_nya. Pendengar radionya mungkin tidak bisa melihat sekarang ini Sehun dan Jongin duduk bersebelahan, sangat dekat sekali sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, jelas sekali tidak mau dipisahkan. Para staff di acara itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sepasang anak muda yang jatuh cinta, sedangkan manajer Shin yang ternyata sudah datang duluan ke radio tempat Sehun bekerja tampak tidak mau peduli lagi.

Bukan suatu kebetulan ternyata Jongin bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehun di pinggir jalan saat Sehun berteduh. Ini bagian dari kesepakatan Jongin, manajer Shin serta _agency-_nya dulu, untuk tetap mengabari Jongin tentang apa pun kegiatan Sehun.

"Sebaik-baiknya di Eropa sana masih lebih baik disini menurutku, selain itu ada pekerjaan yang akan ku selesaikan disini Sehun-ssi." Bahkan Jongin menjawabnya sambil menatap wajah Sehun, tanpa peduli staff lain disekitarnya. Mungkin benar kata orang, kalau sedang jatuh cinta dunia serasa milik berdua.

* * *

**Tiga hari sebelum Jongin pergi ke Paris**

_ "Kamu yakin hanya ini yang kamu minta? Tidak mau bertemu dulu dengan Sehun?" Manajer Shin bertanya._

_ Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita sudah sepakat aku akan meneruskan kontrak dan memulai debut di Paris, kalau aku harus bertemu Sehun dulu aku kira aku bisa membatalkan kontrak itu."_

_ "Lebih baik jangan kalau begitu, kita kan sudah sepakat kamu akan tetap mendapat kabar tentang Sehun setiap minggunya." Kata manajer Shin._

**Satu minggu setelah Jongin di Paris**

_"Ini daftar kegiatan Sehun satu minggu ini, lalu ini ada foto dia mencarimu ke sekolahmu. Anak itu manis juga ya Jongin." Ujar manajer Shin._

_ Jongin langsung meraih map coklat yang diberikan manajer Shin sebelum memberikan lirikan yang tajam pada manajer Shin karena telah menyebut Sehun-nya manis. Jongin membuka map itu untuk membaca kegiatan yang Sehun lakukan. Mulai dari merayakan kelulusannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mengikuti kursus untuk test masuk perguruan tinggi dan kegiatan lainnya. Dari semua itu hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Jongin, Sehun mencarinya ke sekolah. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Sehun tanpa memberikan keterangan yang jelas._

_ "Manajer Shin?" Hanya dijawab deheman oleh manajer Shin. "Bagaimana cara mempercepat pekerjaanku disini agar kita cepat kembali ke Korea?" manajer Shin hanya menunjukkan muka bingungnya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Jongin._

**Sementara itu Sehun di Korea setelah dua minggu kepergian Jongin**

_"Woaah kita bisa sering-sering ketemu kalau satu universitas begini." Saat ini Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo sedang melihat pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Mereka tertawa bersama karena berhasil masuk di jurusan yang mereka inginkan._

_ "Ngomong-ngomong aku harus mengabarkan pada kedua orang tuaku berita baik ini, kalau aku pulang duluan bagaimana? Besok biar kita rayakan di rumahku saja." Baekhyun berkata._

_ "Benar juga, besok kita bertemu di rumahmu saja. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar memberi tahu orang tuaku kabar baik ini." Timpal Kyungsoo._

_ Akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang dijemput pacarnya masing-masing dan Sehun pulang sendiri seperti biasa._

_ Setelah duduk di bis yang biasa ditumpanginya Sehun mengetikkan pesan untuk Jongin, seolah Jongin membaca dan akan membalas pesannya. Sehun yakin kalau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu mengenai kebiasaannya ini mereka pasti akan menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Sehun sendiri tahu dirinya menyedihkan, tapi dia tidak peduli._

_To: Kim Jong mIne_

_Aku diterima di jurusan yang ku inginkan, selain itu aku juga satu universitas dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kamu disana apa kabar? Sibuk sekali menjadi model ya? Sesibuk apa pun tetap jaga kesehatan ya, jangan hanya makan salad saja. Cepatlah kembali :)_

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian berdua pulang." Manajer Shin berkata setelah Jongin dan Sehun menyelesaikan siaran mereka dengan baik dan penuh tatapan iri dan decakan halus para staff.

"Bukannya kita mau kencan?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Memang, kencannya menemui orang tuaku." Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Kamu bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku kelihatannya sedang bercanda?" Sehun menggeleng lemah dan mengikuti Jongin memasuki vannya.

Di dalam van Sehun diam saja sementara Jongin dan manajer Shin membicarakan entah apa yang Sehun tidak mengerti.

Benar kata Krystal dulu, Jongin itu suka seenaknya walaupun selebihnya baik. Dia menghilang selama satu tahun, kembali ternyata menjadi _guest star _di radionya lalu mengubah acara kencan mereka menjadi mengunjungi orang tua Jongin. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka, bahkan mereka belum berpacaran. Jadi bagaimana bisa Jongin langsung mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Sehun menghela nafsnya lalu menidurkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin tanpa sadar dan Jongin malah dengan senang hati merapatkan lagi badan mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya Karena tangan Sehun terasa dingin di tangannya, biasanya kan tangan Sehun hangat. Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun. _Tidak panas, _gumamnya. Jongin tersenyum menyadari kenapa tangan Sehun dingin.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Kedua orang tuaku baik kok." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mendongak, menyadari posisi mereka yang tidak seharusnya Sehun pun berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Jongin menahannya, akhirnya dia biarkan saja posisinya, lagi pula pelukan Jongin hangat dan menyenangkan. "Mohon bantuannya." Sehun berkata seperti pegawai baru atau orang baru di suatu lingkungan Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Bahkan manajer Shin pun tertawa melihatnya.

"Kamu ini polos sekali Sehun-ah." Respon manajer Shin yang ini sampai membuat Sehun kaget. Seingatnya dulu manajer Shin yang memisahkan dia dan Jongin. _Semoga ini pertanda baik, _Sehun berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

Tidak terasa perjalanan tiga puluh menit itu mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah rumah sederhana tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil dengan taman yang dipenuhi mawar berbagai di depannya. Rumah yang di cat berwarna putih ini terlihat sangat rapih. Melihat rumah ini membuat Sehun tambah gugup saja. Punggungnya sudah berkeringat dingin dan perutnya terasa sakit akibat gugup.

Jongin yang melihat kegugupan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Pintu dibuka oleh sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua, manajer Shin tidak ikut mampir ngomong-ngomong.

"Woaah ini pasti Sehunna ya? Manis sekali." Perkataan ibu Jongin membuat Sehun malu.

"Ibuu." Jongin memanggil ibunya dengan nada manja. Sehun sampai kaget sendiri melihat sisi lain dari Jongin. Jongin melepaskan gandengannya dari Sehun dan memeluk ibunya.

"Dasar anak nakal, bagaimana bisa satu tahun tidak pulang dan begitu pulang kamu malah menjemput pacarmu dulu tanpa pulang ke rumah huh?" Ibu Jongin berkata sambil memukuli punggung Jongin pelan.

"Jadi kamu hanya merindukan ibumu huh?" Kali ini ayah Jongin ikut-ikutan memukuli Jongin. Jongin hanya merengut dan melepaskan pelukkannya dari sang ibu.

"Aissh jangan mempermalukanku di depan Sehun, kalian bahkan tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk." Apa-apaan itu Jongin merajuk dengan membawa-bawa nama Sehun?

"Sehun saja yang masuk, kamu diluar saja." Perkataan ibu Jongin membuat semua tertawa dan Jongin tambah kesal mendengarnya.

Sehun berangsur mulai tenang, sudah tidak segugup tadi. Suasana di rumah Jongin sangat hangat, ibu Jongin sangat baik, masakannya pun enak. Sedangkan ayah Jongin benar-benar tidak berhenti membuat mereka tertawa karena lelucon dan cerita-ceritanya.

Selesai makan malam pun mereka masih saja bercanda dan mengobrolkan banyak hal. Jongin sudah tidak pulang satu tahun, wajar saja kalau orang tuanya merindukannya kan? _Sehun pun._

"Jadi Jongin, kapan kamu akan melamar Sehun?" Sehun tersedak strawberry yang sedang dikunyahnya mendengar perkataan Ibu Jongin tadi. Jongin tak kalah kagetnya, tapi dia lebih bisa menguasai dirinya dibanding Sehun.

"Aku dan Sehun lelah sekali hari ini bu, kami tidur dulu yaa." Dengan itu Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang belum selesai dari tersedaknya dan membawa Sehun ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara orang tua Jongin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan anaknya.

* * *

"Kamu tidur disini saja malam ini, aku tidak terima penolakan. Mandi dulu sementara aku meminta izin pada orang tuamu." Sehun pun menuruti apa yang Jongin katakan, lagi pula dia bisa apa kan?

Setelah Sehun selesai mandi maka sekarang giliran Jongin yang mandi, mereka tidak berbicara apa pun. Mereka masih canggung karena perkataan ibu Jongin tadi. Yang benar saja, mereka kan masih belum berpacaran, menikah apanya?

Sehun menunggu Jongin sambil merebahkan badannya di kasur Jongin, kasurnya lumayan besar untuk dua orang, lebih dari cukup untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun memperhatikan kamar Jongin, ada beberapa foto masa kecil Jongin dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya, ada juga foto-foto Jongin sebagai cover majalah yang Sehun tahu majalah itu tidak hanya di pasarkan di Korea.

Sementara itu Jongin sudah selesai mandi dari tadi sebenarnya, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Setelah pertanyaan ibunya tadi Jongin jadi berpikir lagi, dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk Sehun. Menyatakan perasaannya untuk Sehun dengan berlutut dan memberinya bunga itu terlalu biasa, lagi pula memangnya Sehun suka diperlakukan seperti wanita begitu? Sepertinya tidak.

Jongin pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun sudah berselimut siap untuk tidur.

"Kamu mandi seperti gadis saja, lama sekali." Sehun berkata. Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan ikut merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Menarik selimut yang dipakai Sehun sekaligus menarik Sehun mendekat hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan, Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun lebih dekat. Sehun dengan rambut pinknya benar-benar membuatnya kelihatan sangat manis. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun sampai tidak berkedip membuat Sehun malu.

"Jongin?" Jongin tidak merespon. "Jongiin." Kali ini lebih keras tapi Jongin masih tidak merespon. Sehun kesal dan siap berteriak lebih keras saat dia merasakan bibir Jongin menempel di bibirnya sebentar saja. Menyadari apa yang terjadi pipi Sehun dan Jongin memerah dengan cepat, mereka sama-sama menyembunyikan mukanya di dalam selimut dan terdengar kekehan kecil dari keduanya sebagai penutup hari yang indah ini.

* * *

**How?**


	6. Would You Be Mine?

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Seminggu sudah sejak Sehun bertemu orang tua Jongin. Jongin belum menghubunginya lagi sejak hari itu dan bodohnya Sehun lupa meminta nomor Jongin yang baru. Jadilah sekarang Sehun uring-uringan sendiri. Kuliahnya hari Sabtu hanya sampai jam sebelas jadi dia langsung pulang karena ingin makan siang bersama ibunya. Sehun itu benar-benar mengutamakan keluarga yaah walaupun sekarang Jongin juga jadi prioritasnya.

"Kenapa sayurnya tidak dimakan Sehunna?" Ibunya menegur.

"Aku tidak suka sayur bu, kenapa ibu tidak memasak daging dan ayam saja?"

"Lalu tubuhmu dapat vitamin dari mana kalau bukan dari sayuran itu hmm?"

"Aku bisa meminum multivitamin, tidak ada rasanya dan lebih efisien daripada sayuran-sayuran ini." Sehun berkata sambil memainkan sayuran dengan garpu dan sendoknya, memandang sayuran itu jijik.

"Hmmm terserah kamu saja. Tapi kamu tidak boleh mengembalikan sayuran itu ke piring awalnya atau membuangnya." Keputusan final. Sehun tidak mungkin membantah.

"Ibuuuu." Sehun merengek meskipun tetap memakan sayurannya dengan kesal.

TING TONG

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu langsung menegakkan kepala mereka mendengar bunyi bel.

"Biar aku saja yang buka bu." Sehun berseru. Sejujurnya dia ingin menghindari sayuran-sayuran itu saja. Sehun berlari untuk membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Sehun terdiam melihat Jongin sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sekali lagi Jongin melakukan ini setelah tidak ada kabar, seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Hai Sehun. Apa aku mengganggu?" Jongin berbicara karena dari tadi Sehun hanya diam saja.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya Sehun pun mempersilahkan Jongin masuk, "Tidak. Aku juga tidak sedang mengerjakan apa pun." Jongin pun mengikuti Sehun ke ruang tamu.

Sehun baru saja ingin duduk disamping Jongin saat ibunya keluar dari ruang makan, "Waah Jongin-mu berkunjung? Kenapa tidak diajak makan sekalian?" Ibu Sehun bertanya.

Jongin pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Apa kabar bi?"

"Baik sekali. Kamu tambah tampan saja ya ck ck apa kabar Ibumu?"

"Bibi bisa saja. Ibu juga baik. Beliau titip salam untuk bibi dan paman. Katanya ibu ingin mengajak bibi memasak bersama lagi."

Sehun bingung, seingatnya kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin belum pernah bertemu.

"Memangnya kapan ibu bertemu dengan ibunya Jongin?" Sehun bertanya.

Hening seketika.

"Ehem." Ibunya berdehem. "Ayo Jongin sekalian makan siang saja, dan Sehun, kamu belum menghabiskan sayuranmu." Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah mendengarnya sedangkan Jongin tertawa dan menarik tangan Sehun ke ruang makan untuk mengikuti Ibunya Sehun.

"Makanlah yang banyak Jongin-ah, jangan seperti Sehun. Sayurannya tidak ada yang dimakan." Kata ibu Sehun sambil mengambilkan nasi, lauk pauk dan sayuran untuk Jongin. Jongin menggumamkan terima kasihnya dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. Sedangkan ibu Sehun pergi ke kamarnya karena dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya duluan, ada hal penting yang harus dia kerjakan, menonton drama.

Sementara Jongin makan dengan lahap, Sehun hanya memainkan sayuran di piringnya.

"Aku ada jadwal pemotretan nanti. Kamu mau ikut tidak? Kalau tidak salah disana ada Krystal juga." Jongin berkata setelah menyelesaikan setengah piringnya.

"Boleh, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan di rumah." Kata Sehun masih sambil memainkan sayurannya tanpa menatap Jongin. Tidak sadar kalau Jongin memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Biar aku saja yang makan kalau kamu tidak suka sayurnya." Lama-lama Jongin jengah juga.

Mata Sehun berbinar mendengarnya, dengan segera dia menumpahkan sayur yang dimainkannya tadi ke piring Jongin.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya Jongin. Habiskan sayurnya." Lalu Sehun memberikan kedipan matanya pada Jongin. Jongin rela makan sayur yang banyak agar bisa lihat Sehun yang semanis tadi. Sadar Sehun sudah tidak ada di depannya dia pun melanjutkan makannya dengan senyum seperti orang yang habis menang lotre.

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat pemotretan Jongin. Di dalam ruangan yang dibuat seperti gereja, dengan altar dan kursi-kursinya. Sehun dan Jongin jalan bergandengan ke ruangan dibalik tirai hitam agar Jongin bisa berganti baju.

"Woaaah Sehun apa kabar? Sibuk sekali ya jadi mahasiswa?" Krystal mendekati Sehun untuk memeluknya, tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Dasar posesif. Sana ganti baju." Krystal menggerutu. Mau tidak mau Jongin menyerahkan tangan Sehun pada Krystal dan berkata, "Pegang sewajarnya saja. Jangan sampai lecet." Setelah itu dia berlari ke bagian lain ruangan itu sebelum Krystal sempat melayangkan pukulannya. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat keduanya.

Sehun dan Krystal duduk di kursi yang ada disana dan mulai membicarakan banyak hal, terutama kegiatan mereka setelah lulus SMA.

"Jujur saja Sehun, aku penasaran dari tadi. Kamu bilang setahun yang lalu kalau kalian hanya berpura-pura pacaran dan sekarang aku melihat kalian lagi bergandengan tangan, bahkan Jongin melarangku memelukmu. Benar kan dugaanku kemarin? Kamu pasti diancam manajer Shin ya?" Krystal membisikkan kalimat terakhir.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami memang tidak berpacaran kok." Krystal menyipitkan matanya pertanda dia tidak percaya. "Oh ayolah Krystal, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kamu tidak mempercayaiku begini?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berakting seperti orang yang kecewa dengan mukanya yang dibuat seperti orang yang sakit hati.

"Ayo kerja Krystal. Jangan ganggu dia terus." Jongin yang sudah selesai mengganti baju pun menyelamatkan Sehun dari kecurigaan Krystal. Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun saat Krystal sedang mengambil peralatan make-upnya. Efeknya untuk Sehun? Mukanya merah sampai ke kuping dan Jongin sangat puas melihatnya.

* * *

Jongin sudah siap di depan kamera. Dia mengenakan jas hitam yang sangat pas di badannya yang tegap, dasi abu-abunya entah mengapa menambah kesan dewasa untuknya. Jongin berpose sambil membawa bunga mawar putih. Sebenarnya Sehun bingung dengan tema pemotretan Jongin kali ini. Jongin terlihat seperti pengantin pria, untung saja tidak ada pengantin wanitanya.

"Katanya tidak berpacaran, tapi mata kalian bahkan tidak lepas memandang satu sama lainnya dari tadi." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran Krystal.

Mereka kan memang tidak berpacaran, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa untuk tidak memandang satu sama lain jika sedang berdekatan begini.

* * *

"Sudah selesai! Putarkan filmnya!" Orang yang dari tadi mengarahkan gaya Jongin di berteriak entah pada siapa.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan kembali menggandeng Sehun agar lebih dekat ke tempatnya tadi mengambil gambar tanpa mempedulikan muka Sehun yang bingung. "Perhatikan baik-baik." Kata Jongin.

Sehun pun menghadapkan matanya kedepan untuk melihat apa yang Jongin maksud tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

Lampu mulai meredup. Tirai putih turun dari atas dan proyektor yang Sehun tidak sadar ada disitu dari tadi pun menyala.

_Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_

_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday  
And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_

Terdengar musik pembuka lalu tangan seseorang yang sedang menggambar. Dia menggambar laki-laki dengan seragam SMA yang Sehun tahu itu seragam Jongin dulu lalu menuliskan "_Aku Kim Jongin, lahir di Seoul 14 Januari 1994. Seorang model." _Setelah itu tangan tadi menggambar panah kearah kanan dan menggambar laki-laki lain dengan seragam SMA yang dulunya seragam SMA Sehun, lalu tangan itu menulis dibawah gambar itu "_Dan dia Oh Sehun, lahir di Seoul 12 April 1994. Pelajar SMA biasa." _Mata Sehun masih terpaku pada layar menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, tanpa sadar Jongin yang menikmati wajah Sehun yang sedang serius itu.

Tangan itu menuliskan di pinggir kanan kedua gambar tadi, "_Lalu bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu?" _Setelah itu tangan tadi menggambar dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan dua orang lainnya sedang tertawa. Tangan itu menulis dibawah gambar tadi, "_Dia menggandeng tanganku di pertemuan pertama kami dan mengenalkanku pada temannya sebagai pacarnya. Dia terlalu manis untuk jadi pembohong." _Lalu tangan itu membuat panah kebawah dan menulis, "_Setelah itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, saat dia menggandeng tanganku. Aku selalu ingin mengulanginya." _Dan lagu pun berganti.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

Lalu kamera mengarahkan ke bagian tangan itu dan menunjukkan tangan siapa yang menggambar, itu adalah tangan Jongin. Lalu Jongin tersenyum dan berkata pada kamera, "_Hai Sehun. Aku Kim Jongin. Sekarang tanggal 15 Januari 2015, pukul_…" Jongin melihat jam tangannya, "_20.18. Semoga kamu memaafkan aku saat aku kembali ke Korea nanti. Selamat malam Sehun-ah._" Dan kamera menyorot bunga mawar yang sudah layu. Itu bunga mawar yang diberikan Sehun pada Jongin saat _fashion show _di malam terakhir mereka bertemu.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

Sekarang kamera menyorot Jongin dengan potongan rambut yang berbeda bersama ayah dan ibunya di belakangnya, "_Hai Sehun. Aku Kim Jongin dengan ibu dan ayahku. Sekarang tanggal 11 Februari 2015. Kami ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuamu. Semoga siaranmu hari ini sukses._" Lalu kamera mengarah ke jalan yang sangat Sehun hafal itu jalanan menuju rumahnya. Lagu berganti lagi, namun kali ini suara Jongin yang terdengar menyanyikan lagunya.

_I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding  
But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it_

Sekarang layar menunjukkan meja yang sangat Sehun kenal sebagai meja makan dirumahnya yang dipenuhi makanan kesukaannya. Makanan dengan sedikit sayur. Dia jadi ingat, tiga hari yang lalu sepulang siaran memang ibunya memasak itu semua. Lalu layar kembali menunjukkan wajah Jongin bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sehun. "_Hai Sehun. Sekarang pukul 17.28. Harusnya kamu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantormu. Sudah lihatkan ibumu dan ibuku memasak semua masakan kesukaanmu. Aku membantu sedikit kalau kamu mau tahu._" Terlihat Jongin mengusap tengkuknya.

"_Dia hanya membantu menuangkannya ke piring Sehunna_." Itu suara Ibunya Jongin. Membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"_Aku tidak mau merusak makanan kesukaanmu, jadi aku hanya membantu semampuku saja. Sudah dulu Sehun. Semoga kamu suka makanannya_." Layar menjadi gelap dan terdengar suara Jongin yang bernyanyi,

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
He's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side _

Sekarang layar sedang menunjukkan Jongin yang duduk di apit oleh ayah dan ibunya dengan ayah dan ibu Sehun yang duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu rumah Sehun.

"Jadi Paman, saya sudah menceritakan bagaimana saya bertemu Sehun, bagaimana saya jatuh cinta pada Sehun dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Hari ini saya membawa kedua orang tua saya untuk bertanya, bolehkah saya menikahi Sehun?" Terlihat Jongin gugup dalam video itu. Sehun bisa melihat keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada layar karena ayahnya sedang menggantung pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kami membebaskan Sehun memilih pendamping hidupnya, melihat di jaman sekarang ini kamu masih menomor satukan izin orang tua di atas segalanya membuat kami bangga. Setidaknya kami yakin jika Sehun menerimamu nanti kami tidak mempercayakan Sehun pada orang yang salah." Ayah Sehun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Tanyakan lah langsung pada Sehun apakah dia mau menikah denganmu." Kemudian layar menjadi gelap. Sehun terdiam. Dia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang Jongin tunjukkan tadi, sedangkan Jongin sekarang sudah melepaskan gandengan mereka berdua dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Jadi Sehun, maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu perasaanku padamu. Tapi percayalah tak sedetikpun aku dapat menghilangkan kamu dari pikiranku. Sekarang aku kembali untuk memberi tahukanmu perasaanku." Sehun masih diam dan Jongin mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melihat jam tangannya sebentar, "Hai Sehun. Aku Kim Jongin. Sekarang tanggal 14 Februari 2015 pukul 16.27. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Jongin sudah menyelesaikan perkataannya dan Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Muka Sehun sudah memerah sampai ke kuping. Kupu-kupu di perutnya yang selalu dia rasakan saat dekat dengan Jongin seakan bertambah banyak. Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain menjawab, "Iya, tentu saja aku mau."

Jongin tersenyum lebar sekali mendengar jawaban Sehun, tidak sia-sia persiapannya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sesi pemotretan yang diusahakannya bisa dipakai untuk memutarkan film amatirnya ini. Jongin pun menyerahkan mawar putih yang dari tadi di pegangnya pada Sehun, "Ini balasan untuk mawar birumu." Setelah Sehun menerima mawar dari Jongin, Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat dan mengecup dahi Sehun lama sampai Sehun berkata,

"Kita tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat kan Jongin? Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum lulus kuliah."

_So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

Jongin melepaskan kecupannya dan memeluk Sehun gemas, "Kenapa kamu lucu sekali sih Sehunna?"

* * *

**I know this is too cheesy. Forgive me :)**

**And thank you so much for who read this fiction, wrote a review, favoring and following. I read all your review one by one and surprised that you guys like this fiction. Once again thank you and see you later :)**


	7. Should I?

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

"Terima kasih." Sehun berkata pada pengantar paket dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dan membuang paket yang diterimanya tadi. Tidak perlu dibuka, Sehun sudah tahu isinya. Kalau tidak bangkai binatang ya boneka yang sudah robek dikoyak sana-sini. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas dalam dua tahun ini, sejak dia menikah dengan Jongin. Selain paket kadang-kadang ada orang yang mengikutinya dan berniat menyakitinya, entah dengan melemparinya batu atau menjambak rambutnya.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Jongin sedang ada jadwal pemotretan di luar kota. Sudah seminggu ini Sehun tidak melihat Jongin, dia pun tidak berniat untuk menghubungi Jongin dan mengganggu Jongin bekerja.

Sehun kembali memikirkan tentang paket-paket itu, kekerasan yang didapatkan dari fans-fans Jongin. Sehun sadar dia tidak sepantas itu untuk bersanding dengan model internasional seperti Jongin. Jongin juga tahu kelakuan fansnya, tapi dia bisa apa kan? Jongin juga tidak bisa dua puluh empat jam disamping Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tidak mengambil pusing kelakuan para fans itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan itu mengganggu juga. Siapa sih yang mau terus-terusan dilempari batu atau telur busuk ketika berjalan? Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak, _memangnya salahku kalau Jongin cintanya sama aku dan bukan kalian?_ Tapi kalau dia berkata begitu bisa jadi dia tinggal nama sekarang. Jadi Sehun hanya mengantisipasinya dengan membawa baju ganti dan alat P3K kemana pun dia pergi.

_Sehun jadi ingat kata-kata Jongin, "Maafkan saja perlakuan buruk mereka. Mereka hanya sangat posesif terhadapku." Sehun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Menurutnya itu konyol._

_"Oh ayolah, kamu bahkan tidak tahu nama mereka Jong." Tapi Jongin tetap mempertahankan muka seriusnya. Membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa._

_"Memang. Tapi begitulah cara mereka mencintaiku meskipun aku tidak mengenal mereka secara personal. Percaya atau tidak saat aku tidak tersenyum mereka akan selalu khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sehingga membuatku tidak tersenyum, padahal, siapa sih yang bisa tersenyum tiap detik? Mereka mengunggah foto mereka tertidur dengan fotoku dipelukannya atau mengunggah morning selfie mereka dengan mencium bantal dengan gambar mukaku. Aku tahu kamu berpikir ini konyol, tapi buat mereka ini lebih dari itu. Mereka tidak sepertimu yang bisa menemuiku kapanpun kamu mau Sehunna. Mereka punya batasan." Jongin berkata sangat lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sehun, cara yang selalu Jongin gunakan untuk membuat Sehun mengerti._

Handphone Sehun berdering, menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang Jongin. Melihat ID Kim Jong mIne tertera di layar handphonenya dia pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

"Kamu sedang dirumah tidak?" Suara yang dirindukannya.

"Iya, aku lagi malas dilempari hari ini." Bahkan Sehun tidak menghadiri kelasnya hari ini. Terdengar Jongin tertawa di seberang sana.

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."

"Baiklah." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

* * *

Jongin sudah berada di rumah dengan Sehun dipelukannya mereka berbaring di tempat tidur melepas rindu.

"Jadi bagaimana pemotretannya?" Sehun memulai setelah dari tadi Jongin hanya mengusap punggunggnya sambil menyesap harum di rambutnya.

"Sangat baik. Hanya kurang kamu yang tidak mau menemaniku." Jongin menjawab.

"Aku kan harus kuliah. Lagi pula manajer Shin sudah menemanimu."

"Hmm." Jongin sedang malas berdebat, dia lelah dan hanya ingin tidur dengan Sehun sebagai gulingnya.

"Saat kamu pergi aku dapat banyak sekali paket haha." Sehun tertawa garing. Mereka memang menggunakan kata _paket_ untuk menyebut kiriman-kiriman itu.

"Apa kamu terluka?" Jongin berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangan Sehun padanya.

Sehun menunjukkan luka memar dan goresan ditangannya karena lemaparan batu kemarin lusa. Jongin merenggut tak suka melihat luka itu. Jongin tidak suka kalau miliknya terluka, Jonginkan sudah menjaganya sepenuh hati, tapi orang lain dengan seenaknya melukai. Tapi Jongin bisa apa? Sehun terluka kan karena dia juga, karena Sehun menjadi suaminya. Jadi Jongin hanya mencium luka ditangan Sehun dan berkata, "Cepatlah sembuh." Ciuman Jongin selalu mengesankan rasa panas dikulit Sehun dan Sehun suka itu. Jadi dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin yang sudah memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur.

* * *

Malamnya mereka memesan makanan dari restaurant keluarga langganan mereka, Jongin dengan saladnya dan Sehun dengan bermacam-macam _seafood _kesukaannya. Dua tahun menikah membuat mereka lebih memahami kebiasaan satu sama lain. Jongin yang hanya makan malam dengan salad dan sarapan dengan apel jika sedang ada jadwal, Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur jika pendingin ruangannya tidak enam belas derajat dan lain sebagainya. Tidak semua kebiasaan mereka baik, Jongin punya kebiasaan tidur dimanapun dia bisa jika jadwal sedang padat-padatnya dan Sehun kalau sedang malas, dia bisa seharian saja dirumah tidak mengerjakan apa pun selain bermain video game. Menikah tidak pernah sedikitpun merubah mereka. Mereka yang tidak menuntut satu sama lain membuat hubungan mereka terlihat santai dan bahagia. Dewasa? Itu ada waktunya dan sekarang belum saatnya, menurut mereka.

Apa mereka pernah bertengkar? Pernah, siapa sih yang tidak pernah bertengkar dalam rumah tangga? Sehun beberapa kali cemburu karena Jongin berdekatan dengan model lain, yang paling parah saat Jongin menikahi Sehun, asal kalian tahu mereka bertengkar di hari pernikahan karena Jongin menikahi Sehun padahal Sehun belum lulus kuliah, Jongin benar-benar kesal karena Sehun susah sekali diberi pengertian saat itu. Beberapa jam sebelum mereka melangkah ke altar Jongin berbicara berdua dengan Sehun dan memberikan pengertian kalau dia tidak mau menunggu lagi, setahun membuat Sehun menunggu tanpa kejelasan membuat Jongin tidak ingin menunda pernikahan mereka. Dengan suara lembut dan belaian di kepala Sehun akhirnya Sehun pun luluh.

Sedangkan Jongin pernah beberapa kali kesal karena kelakuan Sehun yang kadang kekanakan. Tapi, separah apa pun kesalahan Sehun padanya, Jongin akan menjadi orang yang pertama meminta maaf. Kenapa? Saat bertengkar dengan Jongin, Sehun akan mengigau dalam tidurnya dan meminta maaf pada Jongin. Jongin tidak tega kalau harus melihat Sehun menangis begitu. Makanya dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang meminta maaf siapa pun yang salah.

"Kamu kapan lulus Sehun?" Jongin berkata sambil memakan saladnya.

"Aku kan sudah sidang kemarin, tinggal tunggu keputusan lalu daftar wisuda. Paling lama enam bulan lagi." Sehun menjawab santai.

"Kalau kita pindah bagaimana?"

"Kemana?" Sehun menganggap Jongin tidak serius.

"Paris mungkin, atau London. Belum pasti juga. Manajer Shin hanya membahasnya sekilas tadi."

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, gampang sekali menyebutkannya. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri, jadi dia harus bagaimana? Ikut Jongin atau tetap berusaha menjadi _anchor_ yang memang sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak dulu?

* * *

**How? Uff how to say, but the latest part was disaster, there are a lot of typos, mistaken word and others disaster made me hard to continue the story. I apologize for my mistake. You can blame btw**


	8. Forgive me

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Sehun meminta waktu pada Jongin untuk berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang baik dan buruknya jika dia ikut dan tidak ikut dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya kalau dia ikut pun dia belum tentu bisa menjadi _anchor._ Sehun juga sadar kalau ketidaksempurnaannya mengucapkan huruf s bisa menjadi masalah. Waktu Sehun kecil dulu ayahnya selalu mengajak Sehun menonton berita bersama. Berita yang selalu dibawakan oleh lelaki setengah baya yang sangat berkharisma menurut Sehun. _Anchor _itu membacakan berita dengan nada yang sangat indah, sampai berita yang tidak menarik pun seperti jadi menarik karenanya. Sejak itu lah Sehun ingin menjadi _anchor _seperti pria itu.

Kalau Sehun ikut nanti dia jadi apa disana? Menemani Jongin dua puluh empat jam bakal membuat Jongin bosan padanya atau tidak ya? Kalau Sehun tidak ikut nanti berapa banyak model yang akan mendekati Jongin ya? Kalau Jongin khilaf bagaimana? Sehun memanfaatkan waktu yang Jongin berikan untuk berpikir dengan bertanya pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin bagaimana baiknya, dia bahkan meminta pendapat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dia sempat meminta pendapat Krystal dan berakhir dengan ditakut-takuti tentang model-model disana yang agresif menggoda Jongin. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Jongin ke Paris dan akan memberi tahu Jongin secepatnya.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Sehun sudah mandi dan menyiapkan sereal untuk sarapannya dan apel untuk sarapan Jongin dengan hanya memakai kaus _sleeveless _hitam kesayangannya dan boxer yang juga berwarna hitam. Sehun menunggu Jongin selesai mandi di atas tempat tidur mereka sambil membereskan kamar mereka yang memang berantakan, entah kapan terakhir kali dibereskan, Sehun lupa. Lagi pula mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan tidak berniat menyewa asisten rumah tangga untuk membantu mereka mengurus rumah.

Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk di tempat tidur mereka. Siap melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. Bercukur.

Sehun sudah siap dengan krim cukur dan pisau cukur ditangannya, dia langsung duduk dipangkuan Jongin yang dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Aku masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan kebiasaan mandimu. Lama sekali, seperti gadis saja." Sehun memulai dengan mengeringkan rambut Jongin dengan handuk kecil yang ada di leher Jongin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sabun yang dipakai saja lebih dari satu." Jongin membalas asal. Ini masih pagi, seharusnya Sehun tidak menggerutu kan? Dia hanya memakai satu sabun kok.

"Harus hemat air Jong." Sehun mulai mengoleskan krim secara merata ke dagu Jongin dan di bagian bawah hidung Jongin. "Jangan berbicara dulu atau muka dua belas ribu won ini lecet." Ledekan yang sering Sehun katakan ketika mencukur bulu-bulu halus di muka Jongin. Kenapa muka dua belas ribu won? Karena itu bayaran minimal untuk Jongin sebagai model. Lalu kenapa Sehun yang mencukur? Kenapa tidak Jongin sendiri saja? Jongin itu kurang telaten masalah begitu, dia hanya akan berakhir dengan melukai mukanya sendiri dan membuat manajer Shin marah karena dia terluka sebelum pemotretan.

Sehun mencukur dengan hati-hati. Pemandangan yang paling Jongin suka dipagi hari. Dengan Sehun duduk dipangkuannya, lalu muka serius Sehun yang mencukurinya sambil menyenandungkan lagu apapun yang terlintas dikepalanya. Sehun manis sekali kalau sedang begini. Membuat Jongin tidak malas bangun pagi. Karena kalau Jongin bangun kesiangan dia akan berakhir di salon untuk mencukur bulu-bulu halus dimukanya, tidak ada Sehun dipangkuannya, tidak ada pemandangan favoritnya.

Setelah selesai mencukur, Sehun langsung menyeka sisa krim di wajah Jongin dengan tissue lalu mengecupi bagian-bagian yang tadi dicukurinya, membuat Jongin terkekeh geli. "Selesai!" Sehun berteriak riang. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang seperti anak kecil begini.

"Suamiku, aku punya kabar gembira ngomong-ngomong." Mereka akan saling memanggil _suamiku _jika sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Sehun tidak mau dipanggil istri, dia kan laki-laki.

"Kamu hamil suamiku?" Ada nada bercanda di suara Jongin.

"Aku kan laki-laki. Mana bisa hamil. Kamu menyebalkan sekali, untung moodku lagi baik. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut ke Paris." Sehun berkata dengan senyuman lebar.

Jongin terdiam, kemarin Sehun nampak tidak suka dengan gagasan pindah, tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat senang sekali, "Kamu serius?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Ibuku bilang, kalau sudah menikah itu bukan aku dan kamu lagi, tapi kita. Lagi pula kalau dipikir lagi aku mana bisa terlalu lama jauh dari kamu kan?"

Jongin sangat senang mendengarnya jadi dia mengecup bibir Sehun cepat. "Waktunya sarapan!" Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun menuju ruang makan tidak peduli Sehun berteriak "Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

* * *

Ujung-ujungnya mereka memakan sarapan masing-masing sambil menonton tv. Ruang makan cuma formalitas saja buat mereka. Di ruang makan kan tidak ada tv, jenuh sekali jadinya kan? Lagi pula Sehun hanya memakan sereal dan Jongin hanya memakan apel.

"Untuk kepindahan kita nanti akan ada konfrensi pers, kamu mau ikut kan?" Jongin bertanya.

Konfrensi pers pertama mereka adalah setelah menikah. Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai suaminya. Membuat Sehun sedikit trauma sebenarnya, karena sejak saat itu lah dia tidak pernah tenang jika keluar rumah tanpa Jongin. Walaupun tidak semua memberikan respon negatif sih, banyak juga yang mendukung mereka. Sehun bahkan sempat beberapa kali mendapat diskon saat belanja karena si pemilik toko ternyata fansnya Jongin.

"Aku tunggu di belakang panggung saja kan?"

Jongin menghadap ke arah Sehun, "Kamu tidak ingin mucul dihadapan mereka lagi?"

"Dulu kan kamu berjanji tidak akan membawaku kehadapan mereka lagi." Jongin ingat betul tatapan benci beberapa fansnya pada Sehun, makian-makian mereka. Jongin sangat mengerti kalau Sehun tidak ingin mengalami itu lagi, tidak dengan banyak kamera yang merekamnya saat terluka. Jongin mengangguk dan mencium kening Sehun sebentar lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Memang kapan kita akan pindah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Dua minggu lagi." Jawab Jongin santai.

"What!?" Sehun sampai menyemburkan sereal yang dimakannya.

* * *

Dua minggu berjalan sangat cepat karena Sehun sibuk mengurusi arsip-arsip yang mereka butuhkan untuk kepindahan ke Paris. Sementara Jongin mengisi dua minggu ini dengan memenuhi pekerjaan yang sudah ditandatangani kontraknya. Berita kepindahan model internasional Kim Jongin kembali ke Paris banyak mengejutkan para fans, sedangkan dari pihak agency hanya bilang pada pers untuk menghadiri konfrensi pers yang akan dijawab sendiri oleh Jongin. Macam-macam rumor yang beredar, mulai dari "KIM JONGIN PINDAH KE PARIS KARENA TIDAK TAHAN SUAMINYA DITEROR FANS" atau yang paling parah "OH SEHUN MEMPENGARUHI KIM JONGIN AGAR MENINGGALKAN FANSNYA DISINI DAN KEMBALI KE PARIS". Macam-macam spekulasi publik dan berita itu tidak mempermudah urusan sehun, sehingga dia akan selalu meminta ayah atau ayah mertuanya menemaninya mengurus segala sesuatu untuk kepindahan mereka.

Saat ini tempat konfrensi pers sudah sangat ramai, oleh pers maupun fans. Acara seharusnya sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu, tapi Sehun terluka saat perjalanan ke tempat tersebut oleh fans yang melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin. Untungnya hanya luka cakaran. Tetap saja Jongin sebal karena sekali lagi orang lain melukai miliknya.

"Aku disini kan dengan manajer Shin, tidak baik juga membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama, nanti mereka bilang aku yang nahan kamu disini." Jongin sebenarnya tidak suka dengan gagasan itu tapi dia hanya mengecup kening Sehun dan memasuki tempat konfrensi pers.

Langsung banyak blitz kamera yang menghujaninya saat dia memasuki tempat konfrensi pers tersebut. Agency memang menyiapkan tempat khusus walaupun acara itu tidak akan berjalan lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

"Selamat siang. Saya Kim Jongin. Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara ini dan maaf karena ada keterlambatan sedikit." Jongin memulai setelah duduk ditempat yang disediakan. "Jadi saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya akan pindah ke Paris untuk meneruskan karir saya disana," Jongin mengambil jeda sejenak karena fans mulai ribut dan pers mulai menyusun pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan saat sesi tanya jawab. "Meneruskan karir disana bukan berarti saya tidak akan kembali ke Korea, untuk beberapa kesempatan saya akan kembali ke Korea, karena orang tua saya juga masih disini. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak kembali kesini." Jongin berhenti karena semua yang ingin disampakainnya sudah terucap. "Silahkan bertanya, karena sebentar lagi saya ada jadwal lain."

Pers berebutan untuk bertanya, namun pihak agency kembali menenangkan dan memberi kesempatan pada salah satu pers, "Apakah anda berencana untuk bermain film disana atau lebih jauh lagi untuk ke _Hollywood _mungkin?"

Jongin lega karena bukan pertanyaan aneh, "Masih sangat jauh untuk membicarakan _Hollywood _tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinannya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, silahkan."

"Tadi anda hanya menyebutkan akan kembali karena orang tua anda masih disini. Apakah itu berarti suami anda ikut pindah ke Paris juga?" Pertanyaan ini cukup membuat ribut karena sesungguhnya topik mengenai Sehun lah yang mereka tunggu dari tadi.

"Ya, dia ikut. Terima kasih untuk datang ke acara ini, maaf karena saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan lainnya." Jongin membungkuk dan mulai berjalan untuk kembali melihat keadaan Sehun sampai ada fans yang berteriak "_I LOVE YOU KIM JONGIN! YOU'RE MY IDOL! JUST LEAVE A BITCH LIKE OH SEHUN AND MARRY ME!_" Jongin berhenti. Suasana hening karena teriakan itu. Teriakan itu sangat kencang sampai Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Sehun sudah sering mendengar yang seperti itu, tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya masih sama?

Sementara itu Jongin berbalik dan kembali memegang micnya kembali, dia memejamkan mata mengingat Sehun yang sudah banyak terluka karena ulah fansnya dan berkata, "_You call me your idol, you care for me, even you say you love me. I do love you, however not the way you romantically see me. I know it's hard, but you will have to forget about me. I am not perfect, I am a performer artist working to fulfill my dreams, some I said before are the truth and some are not. Forgive me if I break your heart with marrying Oh Sehun, but I am only someone you admire from afar, and I can not," _Jongin mengambil jeda sejenak sementara suasana benar-benar hening, _"Sadly, make your dream come true. So work hard, study hard and eventually you'll be happy like me to fulfill your own dreams. The last, I still love you, but not the way you do." _Dengan itu Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Memeluknya erat. Merasakan Sehun yang menangis karena akhirnya Jongin membelanya di depan umum. Saat Sehun tidak bisa untuk menghadapi semuanya, saat kamera dapat merekamnya yang terluka karena perkataan mereka.

* * *

_**How?**_

_**and fyi, Sehun want to be a news anchor**_


	9. Our Happy Ending

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Kejadian Jongin yang 'meladeni' perkataan fansnya langsung menjadi berita nomor satu di semua situs pencarian. Banyak komentar fans di media sosial yang mendukung Jongin karena menganggap perkataan fans yang berteriak itu keterlaluan. Disamping itu juga ada yang mencemooh Jongin karena apa yang dilakukannya. Banyak yang bilang itu puncak dari kesabaran Jongin atas fans yang selalu melukai Sehun selama ini entah itu melalui perbuatan atau perlakuan. Lalu muncul foto-foto dari _netizen _saat Sehun dilempari batu dan telur, itu kejadian lama sekali saat Sehun baru menikah dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa nakal sekali sih Sehun? Kan aku sudah bilang untuk lupakan saja." Jongin berkata sambil menutup laptop yang dari tadi dipandangi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Mereka bilang kamu model yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya karena membelaku. Maaf ya Jongin." Bahkan Sehun tidak berani menatap Jongin yang sekarang sudah duduk di kasur mereka setelah menyimpan laptop Sehun.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dan mengusap-usap punggung dan sesekali rambut Sehun sambil berkata lembut, "Kamu seharusnya hanya dengarkan aku. Mereka itu, sebaik apa pun yang kita lakukan pasti akan mencari celah untuk dicemooh, untuk disalahkan." Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin dan lagi-lagi menggumamkan kata maaf. Biasanya minta maaf pada Jongin adalah hal yang sangat dihindari oleh Sehun, menghitung banyaknya maaf yang dikatakan Sehun hari ini padanya benar-benar membuat Jongin mengerti kalau Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang tidurlah, tidak usah lagi dipikirkan kejadian tadi. Besok kita harus pergi pagi. Kamu tidak mau kan kalau kita ketinggalan pesawat?" Terasa Sehun menggeleng di bahu Jongin, jadilah Jongin merebahkan badan mereka berdua agar Sehun cepat tidur.

Keberangkatan mereka sudah dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik. Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin juga membantu membereskan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka hanya membawa barang-barang yang benar-benar penting, seperti boneka rilakkuma Sehun yang merupakan hadiah dari Jongin dan bebek karet warna hijau hadiah Sehun untuk Jongin. Mereka bahkan hanya membawa dua pasang pakaian karena tidak mau banyak membawa barang.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum ke bandara mereka pergi ke rumah orang tua Sehun dan Jongin untuk berpamitan. Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko orang tua mereka harus melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan, jadi Jongin tidak mengizinkan mereka mengantar sampai ke bandara.

Mereka sampai bandara tepat tiga puluh menit sebelum keberangkatan. Mereka disambut oleh manajer Shin dan beberapa _bodyguard _untuk melindungi mereka. Dari perkataan manajer Shin mereka tahu bahwa didalam sana sudah banyak sekali wartawan dan fans. Jadi Jongin memegang tangan Sehun erat sambil berharap _bodyguard _itu cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun karena merasakan kekhawatiran Jongin.

Mereka berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan benar saja ternyata di bandara sudah sangat ramai. Blitz kamera menghujani mereka dan para fans pun berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jongin. Sehun bahkan menunduk tidak berani melihat ke arah mereka. Mereka sampai dengan cepat untuk _check-in._

"KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN! LIHATLAH KESINI!" Kata salah seorang fans dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga Sehun refleks mencari arah suara. Sehun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Jongin sehingga Jongin dapat melihat muka terkejut Sehun. Jadi Jongin pun mencari tahu apa yang Sehun lihat.

Entah berapa banyak jumlah fans Jongin disana. Mereka semua memegang _banner _yang bertuliskan "_FORGIVE US OH SEHUN"_. Itu adalah bentuk permintaan maaf para fans Jongin atas kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang mereka sebabkan pada Sehun secara langsung atau pun tidak langsung. Walau pun belum tentu semua fans itu adalah fans yang menyakiti Sehun.

"Kamu mau mengucapkan terima kasih?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya memandang bingung, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin. "Kita membungkuk untuk berterima kasih pada mereka." Sehun yang mengerti pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dengan masih di jaga _bodyguard _dibelakang mereka Sehun dan Jongin pun membungkuk dihadapan para fans untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih mereka. Fans yang melihatnya pun bersorak heboh karena mengganggap permintaan maaf mereka sudah diterima. Dengan itu Sehun dan Jongin berlalu untuk memulai perjalanan mereka yang baru.

* * *

Sehun benar-benar menikmati hari-harinya di Paris. Menjalani rutinitas pagi bersama dengan Jongin seperti bercukur dan sarapan bersama. Tidak ada lagi terror atau lemparan batu, Sehun tidak harus selalu membawa baju ganti atau alat-alat P3K lagi. Sehun juga akan menemani Jongin jika jadwal Jongin memungkinkan untuk ditemani.

Sehun bekerja di sebuah radio. FG. Salah satu radio yang terkenal dikalangan anak muda. Kalian bisa cari sendiri kenapa radio itu terkenal. Bukan sebagai penyiar yang mempunyai acaranya sendiri. Sehun memang belum begitu fasih berbahasa Perancis, makanya dia hanya mengisi salah satu segment dari acara radio itu. Dua kali dalam seminggu dan itu cukup membuat Sehun senang. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu menganggur.

Jika tidak sedang menemani Jongin atau siaran, Sehun akan berjalan-jalan menjelajahi Paris, bahkan Perancis. Favoritnya adalah desa Auvergne. Sehun bahkan mengenal beberapa petani disana. Sehun akan pergi jauh jika Jongin sedang ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tidak pulang berhari-hari dan Sehun tidak mungkin menemaninya. Di dalam Paris sendiri pun Sehun mempunyai tempat favoritnya. Kebanyakan tempat bersejarah dan galeri-galeri besar seperti _Avenue des champs-Elysees, Arc de Triomphe, _atau_ Plaza Trocadero_. Pokoknya Sehun sangat menikmati hidupnya sekarang.

Jongin pun begitu. Dia menikmati hari-harinya menjadi model. Dia lebih menikmati pekerjaannya kali ini karena merasa Sehun sudah aman. Tidak akan ada lagi yang melukai miliknya disini. Lagipula Sehun kelihatannya sangat bahagia dengan kegiatan menjelajahi Perancisnya. Awalnya Jongin khawatir, bagaimana pun juga kemampuan berbahasa Perancis Sehun belum terlalu baik, dia bisa tersesat kapan saja. Tapi Sehun mengatakan, "Aku kan laki-laki Jongin." Lalu apa hubungannya? Karena memang susah untuk mencegah Sehun, akhirnya dia membiarkan saja asalkan Sehun kembali dengan selamat. Mereka memang tidak saling mencari karena kesibukannya masing-masing, tetapi tetap saling merindukan. Mereka mungkin tidak sempat untuk saling mengabari karena pekerjaan, tapi masih saling mendoakan. Manis walaupun lebih terdengar miris.

Sama seperti Sehun, Jongin juga suka menjelajah sebenarnya. Jika ada waktu senggang atau diberi libur beberapa hari Jongin akan mengajak Sehun ke berbagai tempat. Mereka biasa pergi ke negara tetangga dengan menggunakan kereta. Mereka bahkan bebas berjalan tanpa kawalan _bodyguard _disini. Favorit Jongin adalah London tentu saja. Dia akan mengajak Sehun ke _Stamford Bridge_ untuk menonton Chelsea FC, Sehun sih senang-senang saja diajak jalan-jalan. Asalkan itu bersama Jongin.

Sudah banyak sekali tempat yang mereka kunjungi berdua. _London Eye, Fuente de Neptuno_ di Madrid, _Chapel Bridge_ di Luzern bahkan _Palazzo de Duomo_ di Milan. Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka habis menonton pertandingan antara Chelsea dan Sunderland, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Chelsea. Sehun meminta untuk menaiki London Eye. Jongin sangat mengerti kalau ini tempat favorit Sehun di London. Sehun akan selalu menaiki London Eye kalau ke London.

Mereka memandang London dari salah satu kapsul The Eye dengan sehun dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku sangat bersyukur sekali Jong, punya kamu dihidupku, keluarga yang mendukung kita, tidak ada lagi yang membenci kita dan sekarang aku bisa bernafas dengan nyaman di pelukanmu di tempat favoritku. Rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu agar ini bisa berlangsung selamanya."

Jongin tertawa geli, "Tidak perlu menghentikan waktu, aku milikmu selamanya. Saat yang lain berubah pun aku akan tetap memelukmu sama hangatnya seperti hari ini, selamanya."

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. "Kamu yakin? Selamanya itu lama sekali loh Jongin."

Lagi-lagi Sehun membuatnya tertawa, Jongin mencubit hidung Sehun gemas, "Yakin. Mau selamanya itu lama sekali pun asal Sehun yang ini ada disampingku sepertinya selamanya yang kata kamu lama sekali tadi akan terasa tidak selama itu."

Muka Sehun memerah senang , lalu dia berkata, "Terlalu banyak kata lama membuatku pusing." Dan Sehun mencium Jongin setelahnya. Lembut dan tipikal Sehun sekali kalau mencium Jongin duluan, karena dia hanya memulai. Yang melanjutkannya tetap Jongin. Jongin melumat bibir Sehun sama lembutnya. Menggigiti bibir bawah Sehun pelan dan begitu terus entah untuk berapa lama karena kapsul mereka sudah sampai di bawah.

"Tetaplah begini Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Jongin berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya keluar kapsul.

"Aku bahkan lebih dari itu Jongin." Sehun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

* * *

**How? I think this is the end of the story.**

**and for Jongin's speech in last chapter, i took that for my friend's instagram, i have an excuse btw. and why i don't write the speech in bahasa? i just don't have the right feel when i write that in bahasa. thank you for your attention. you can send me a pm if you have something to ask**


	10. Side Story: Photograph

**Really love how you guys appreciate this fiction, so this is the side story. Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Jongin sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Pergantian musim akan selalu menjadi hari-hari yang menyibukkan untuk model. Para perancang akan memamerkan rancangan baju mereka untuk musim depan dan disitulah model dibutuhkan. Termasuk Jongin. Sudah dua bulan ini Jongin bekerja di berbagai negara. Sehun tidak mungkin ikut dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Maka disinilah Sehun, di salah satu tempat favoritnya, desa Auvergne.

Setelah seharian tadi membantu kenalannya di ladang gandum sekarang Sehun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di salah satu kebun anggur yang sering dikunjunginya. Saking seringnya kesini Sehun seperti kenal hampir semua orang di desa ini. Orang-orang di desa memang ramah, walaupun awalnya kesulitan masalah komunikasi, tapi bahasa tubuh dapat menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Sehun juga mempunyai hobi baru sekarang. Karena Jongin membelikannya kamera professional saat ulang tahunnya dua bulan lalu, Sehun selalu membawa kameranya itu kemana pun dia pergi. Untuk memotret apa saja yang ditemuinya dan ditunjukkan pada Jongin hasilnya nanti. Sebenarnya fotografi bukan hal yang baru bagi Sehun. Sejak kuliah Sehun membawa kamera Polaroid kemana-mana untuk mengabadikan foto bersama orang yang menurutnya berharga dan kamera digital untuk mengabadikan pemandangan yang dilihatnya menarik.

Memikirkan Jongin, Sehun jadi merindukannya. Terakhir kali mereka bicara tadi pagi dan itu pun Jongin sangat terburu-buru karena harus mengejar kereta untuk jadwal selanjutnya. Saat merindukan Jongin begini dia akan langsung mengambil kameranya dan memotret apapun objek yang dilihatnya untuk ditunjukkan pada Jongin bahwa dia melihat objek tersebut saat merindukannya. Kali ini kupu-kupu di buah anggur yang menjadi objeknya. Aneh juga kupu-kupu masih berkeliaran saat matahari terbenam begini. Puas dengan hasil yang diambilnya, Sehun pun kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi. Memasang _earphone _dan memutar lagu kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini. Lagu ini dinyanyikan langsung oleh Jongin. Sehun yang memintanya khusus. Petikkan gitar terdengar dan setelahnya terdengar suara Jongin.

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
_And it's the only thing that I know_  
_I swear it will get easier, remember that we're never repeating_  
_And it's the only thing to take with us when we die_

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan saat Jongin memberinya kamera tersebut dua bulan lalu sebelum dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

_ "Gunakan dengan baik ya, foto apa pun yang menurutmu bagus dan mengingatkanmu padaku. Nanti aku tagih hasilnya." Kata Jongin saat itu setelah menyerahkan hadiahnya._

_ Sehun terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya dan berpikir, "Aku suka hadiahnya sih, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kamu selalu berpose di depan kamera orang lain tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun mengambil fotomu kan? Foto yang ku punya di handphone ku saja dapatnya dari google."_

_ "Memangnya kamu mau bayar aku berapa untuk jadi modelmu?" Terdengar nada bercanda dari Jongin._

_ "Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu selamanya? Bagaimana? Selamanya itu lama sekali loh." Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya._

_ Jongin terlihat pura-pura berpikir, "Deal! Kamu mau aku berpose seperti apa?"_

_ Sehun terlihat mengarahkan gaya untuk Jongin, dia menaruh tangan Jongin di kedua sisi kepalanya seperti membentuk telinga tegak dan, "Majukan bibirmu seperti muumm," dan Jongin malah mencium Sehun walau sebentar karena Sehun mencontohkan dengan bibirnya sendiri. "Selalu cari-cari kesempatan. Nah diam begitu, aku akan mengambil Polaroidku dulu."_

_ Jongin protes, "Kenapa tidak pakai kamera yang kuberikan?"_

_ "Yang ini hasilnya lebih cepat dan bisa disimpan langsung, hanya satu di dunia Kim Jongin sang model internasional berpose seperti kelinci hitam yang merajuk."_

_ Jongin hanya pasrah saja dan berpose sesuai keinginan Sehun walaupun dibilang hitam. Sehun dengan sigap mengambil gambar Jongin. Setelah hasilnya keluar Sehun sangat puas, Jongin benar-benar terlihat lucu disitu. Tidak akan ada yang melihat sisi lucu Jongin kecuali dirinya, karena foto ini hanya satu di dunia._

_ "Nah sekarang ayo kita coba kamera barunya, kita selfie saja." Jongin langsung menarik Sehun mendekat dan memposisikan kamera di depan mereka. Sehun sudah dalam posisi siap dan Jongin mengecup ujung bibirnya sambil menekan tombol di kamera. Satu sama, dalam gambar itu terlihat Sehun sangat lucu sekali dengan pipinya yang memerah, dan hanya Jongin yang dapat melihat sisi Sehun yang ini._

_We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Our hearts were never broken_  
_And time's forever frozen, still_

Sehun mengeluarkan foto yang selalu dibawanya dari kantung celananya. Setelah foto lucu Jongin itu diambilnya dia langsung memasukkan foto tersebut ke kantung jeansnya dan selalu membawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Karena kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dia akan selalu melihat foto Jongin dan tertawa kembali.

_So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me close until our eyes meet_  
_You won't ever be alone_

Sehun ingat dia belum mengabari Jongin sama sekali hari ini. Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa tidak enak kalau tidak memberi Jongin kabar, karena dia pun akan sangat khawatir kalau Jongin tidak mengabarinya. Jadi dengan cepat dia meraih handphone dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Jongin.

_To: Kim JongmIne_

_Hai Jongin. Apakah harimu menyenangkan? Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi pagi ditelepon, aku pergi ke ladang gandum dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan soreku di kebun anggur. Akan lebih baik jika ada kamu disini sih, kamu tahu? Aku merindukanmu. Wish you were here, I want go to another place with you, wanna sleep in your warm embrace, wanna cuddling with you all the time, I want you. Uuggh maaf kalau terlihat cheesy, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana. Pokoknya cepatlah pulang dan jangan melewatkan waktu makanmu. Love you tuan dua belas ribu won._

_When I'm going, I will remember how you kissed me_  
_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_  
_Hearing you whisper through the phone_  
_Wait for me to come home_

Walaupun lagunya berakhir, Sehun tetap memutar lagu yang sama. Dia sangat merindukan Jongin sampai ingin selalu mendengarkan suara Jongin.

_You can keep me_  
_Inside the necklace you bought when you were sixteen_  
_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
_Keep it deep within your soul_  
_And if you hurt me_  
_That's okay baby, there'll be worse things_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won't ever let you go_

Terasa getaran dari handphone Sehun. Balasan dari Jongin. Sehun dengan cepat membaca pesan balasan dari Jongin.

_From: Kim JongmIne_

_Yaa me too._

Sehun kesal. Kesal sekali. Apa-apaan Jongin itu. Dia kan mengirim pesan sudah sangat panjang dan hanya dibalas tiga kata, itu pun Jongin membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk membalas pesannya, sudah empat kali lebih lagunya diputar ulang oleh Sehun. Ck yang benar saja.

"Katanya ada yang merindukan tuan dua belas ribu wonnya ya?" Dan disinilah Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun. Kalau sudah begini kan Sehun tidak akan bisa marah walau Jongin tidak membalas pesannya, asalkan Jongin ada disini selamanya, yang kata Sehun lama sekali itu.

* * *

**How?**


End file.
